Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi AU Twist
by RaiaYuki
Summary: This an AU Twist on the Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi series. This story explores new themes and new twists, so check it out. Warning, will contain Lemons, OC and possibly OCCness as well.
1. Nostalgia 1

**Chapter 1: Nostalgia 1**

* * *

A young boy reaches up his hand to grab a book when another hand reached for the same book. The boy looks to his left to see a tall figure with raven hair staring at him.

"Saga-sempai," the boy said with a slight blush gracing his cheeks. "Oh, uh, excuse me…please, take the book." The young boy says retracting his hand and slightly backed away.

"How do you know my name?" the raven-haired teen, Saga, asked. The boy blushes more thinking about the reason.

He had been watching Saga for three years, this was the fourth. He had decided to keep everything inside. However with Saga-sempai right in front of him, his emotions started overflowing.

" _I love you! I love you! I love you!"_ he thought over and over until he finally bursts. "I'm in love with you Sempai!" He blurts out. When he realizes what his own words he blushes even more. "Ah! I mean! Uh…" he mumbles, when a hand reaches up and ruffles his hair and the boy blushes even more.

* * *

-7 years later-

"Huh?" said 22 year old Ritsuka Onodera. Her spring green eyes widen through the bangs of her wavy chestnut brunette hair that went just below her shoulder blades. She was wearing a white button blouse with a khaki skirt, a brown belt, with ankle-high white socks and brown dress shoes.

She had interviewed for a position at Marukawa Publisher as a literature editor, however according to the assistant in front of her she was placed somewhere else.

"There must be some mistake. I applied for a job as a literature editor." She said.

"But it says right here, *Ritsuka Onodera, editor in Emerald Shoujo Manga department* see?" the assistant replied showing Ritsuka the file. The brunette woman sighs in response. "Follow me." She said and started leading Ritsuka to the department.

-In the elevator-

"Don't worry. The editors are all really nice, and handsome. The boss is especially proper." The assistant said.

"Wait, they're all guys?" Ritsuka asks nervous.

"Yep, and with the cycle, today's a perfect time to see them." The assistant said cheerfully.

"Cycle…?" Ritsuka asked confused.

"You'll learn soon." The assistant replied.

"Ugh, I just hope this doesn't take too much time out of my day. I don't like leaving my kids alone." She said and the assistant is stunned.

"You…have, kids…at your age?" she asks.

"Yeah, I got a son and two twin daughters. They are the loves of my life." Ritsuka replied. The assistant just stays quiet for the rest of the ride up.

 _Ding_

The elevator doors open and the two walk out onto the 4th floor. The assistant leads Ritsuka to the department down the hall.

" _Although I don't want to do this, it could help with my next job."_ Ritsuka thought as the two make it to the department. The assistant freezes while Ritsuka bows her head. "Hello, my name is Ritsuka Onodera and I'll be working here starting today. Please take care of me." She introduced and raised her head.

However when she does, she finds a total junk yard with books, papers and office supplies scattered everywhere, and four men that look like the walking dead.

"I-I'm sorry. There seems to be a break in the cycle. Good luck!" the assistant says and runs off.

"Hey wait…!" Ritsuka calls but the assistant is gone before she can catch her. She then turns to a man passing by. "Excuse me, the Emerald…" she is cut off by the walking away saying.

"I'm not a part of it!"

Ritsuka then turns to another and asks again with the same reaction.

" _Why are you avoiding me?"_ she thought and cautiously stepped into the dirty place. She immediately covered her nose at the stench. _"Ugh, it smells like a bunch of bikers in here."_ She thought in disgust. She then gently touches a guy's shoulder and he falls to the floor. "Wah!" she screams startled as the guy gets up.

"What…is…it…?" he asks looking up at Ritsuka, looking all dead and worn out.

" _That's what I want to know."_ The woman thought. "I'm the new employee." She said nervous.

"Oh, that was today?" he said and turned his attention to the front of the desk. "Takano-san, the newbie is here." He called but nothing. "Takano-san?!" he called again, this time a leg slammed down onto to table followed by a loud voice.

"Shut up! I heard you the first time!" Ritsuka turned her attention to a raven-haired man with amber-gold eyes looking through a pair of rectangle black-rimmed glasses.

" _Wait, this guy, proper?"_ Ritsuka thought and walked over to the man.

"What do you want?" he asked as he shuffled through the paperwork on his desk.

"Um, I'm the new employee." Ritsuka replied.

"Oh, so you're the newbie. Sorry I wasn't there for the interview." He said as he continued shuffling through papers. "Any experience with editing manga?" he asked.

"Uh, no," Ritsuka replied.

"Magazine…? Light novel?" he asked.

"Uh no, literature actually," The woman replied.

"Literature?" the man said.

" _Hey, don't judge people like that."_ Ritsuka thought annoyed.

"Useless." Takano said bluntly, annoying the brunette woman further. Suddenly the phone began ringing and the man picks it up. "Hello, I see. I'll be right down." He said and stood up. "Follow me." He said and led Ritsuka down to the lobby, where they met up with a female author. The two sat and the author showed them the draft. "It's good, but the kissing scene could be better." The man said. "Work on it here."

"Ah, okay." The author said and got straight to drawing.

" _Hey you don't want to keep the publishers waiting, do you?"_ Ritsuka thought. "Hey it looks fine to me." She spoke up.

"I'm saying that it could be better, so stay out of it noob." Takano says annoying the woman. "No, like this," Takano said as he instructed. "Haven't you ever been kissed before?" he asks, Ritsuka and the author both flinch.

" _Oi, that's sexual harassment."_ Ritsuka thought.

"But, even you do kiss, you can't see yourself, heh, heh!" the author said obviously nervous.

"That's right. In that case I'll do a demonstration." The man said and stood up taking off his glasses.

"I'll get someone." Ritsuka said standing up and began walking, when Takano grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, stunning both her and the female author. He then finally releases her lips and turns back to the author.

"You got it?" he asks, the woman nods. "Good, now ink it." He says sitting back down and the author begins drawing.

"W-what the heck was that?!" Ritsuka asked leaning against the wall. Takano turns to her with a blank expression on his face.

"What do you mean? Work of course." He replies as if nothing's wrong. Ritsuka just scowls.

" _God he's so annoying."_ She thought.

* * *

-Later during break-

" _In the end we got the manuscript turned in, but seriously what's with him?"_ Ritsuka thought. She was sitting alone at a table in a corner near a window, with a cup of coffee and staring out at the view.

" _So far I learned that the Emerald department is full of weirdos that no one wants to be near, and their boss is especially weird. They seem to have a passion for Shoujo manga…Passion? Well they must if they go so far as to become models for it. I didn't think I would get harassed on my first day."_ She thought remembering the incident. She sighs and rubs her stomach. _"My stomach hurts."_ She sighs again. _"I really wanted to work on literature."_

" _My dad is the president of a publishing company, so ever since I was little I loved books. And when I was given the editing job at the company I was so happy. But then…"_

-Flashback-

Ritsuka was at the vending machine grabbing a drink, when she heard a conversation brewing.

"You know what, I bet the reason that Onodera is so successful is because of her father." a man said grabbing Ritsuka's attention.

"Indeed, having the president as a father must have some good impact on your career." A woman scoffed. Ritsuka was hurt by this and ran into the bathroom.

She stared at her reflection and began crying. After a minute or two she stopped and decided to prove herself. She quit her family's company and went to pursue her own editing career.

-End of flashback-

" _I thought it was a good idea at the time, but now I'm starting to regret it. Especially since I'm changing places with my kids."_ Ritsuka thought in silence. _"*Sigh* I wish I could go back to those times when life was so pure and carefree. Like in highschool, with Saga-sempai…Wait, wait! Don't think about some guy whose face you can't remember!"_ The woman thought shaking her head. _"*Sigh* Even if he is the father to my girls."_ She signed in thought.

 _*Ring**Ring*_

She jumped a little when she heard a ringing from her pocket. She quickly gets over it and takes out her phone answering the call.

"Hello?" she said.

 _*Hey Mum.*_ A familiar voice said on the other side and Ritsuka smiles.

"Hi sweetie," she said to her son, and eldest child, Midori.

 _*When are you getting home? Anzu and Yume really want to see you_.* the boy said. Ritsuka sighs; this was going to be a long day.

"It's my first day so I might be a little late. Can you just look after them a little longer? Please." The woman said to her son.

 _*Okay, I guess. Hey they're here right now if you want to talk to them.*_ the boy said and Ritsuka smiles.

"Or course, put them on right now." She replied and heard some rustling on the other line.

 _*Hi mommy!*_ Ritsuka smile when she heard two little voices.

"Hi Anzu, hi Yume," She said in a loving tone.

 _*Mommy, when are you coming home?*_ asked Anzu.

 _*Yeah, we miss you.*_ said Yume.

"I'll try to come back as fast as I can. In the meantime I trust you two to be good little sisters to your brother." She said.

 _*Okay!*_ the two reply in a cheery tone and Ritsuka hangs up. She puts her phone back in her pocket and drinks her coffee.

"Hey, Onodera," Ritsuka turned her attention to her new boss, who was walking to her.

"Oh hi Takano-san." she greeted. "Did you get the manuscript in?" she asked.

"Yes, they were a little annoyed for it being late, but they quickly got over it." He said and puffed out a small cloud of smoke.

" _Oi, aren't you going to apologize for the kiss?"_ she thought.

"Onodera, huh…? You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of "Onodera Publishers", would you?" the man asks and Ritsuka flinches.

"I have nothing to do with that company." She replies gripping her cup tightly.

"I see." He said and took another breath of smoke. "What happen? Daddy didn't give you the position you wanted, so you went rouge?" he asked annoying the brunette woman.

"No, and don't act like you know everything." She snapped at him while turning away.

"Say, have we met somewhere before?" he asks all of sudden confusing the woman.

"No, I don't think so." She replied and got up from her seat. She walked away and threw her cup into the trash.

Later she is back in the office with about 100 volumes of some of shoujo that the department made. She then sat at her desk and began reading the books. Unknown to her, a certain raven-haired man walks by and sees her. He then feels a strange wave of nostalgia flow over him, but he shrugs it off and leaves to go home.

* * *

 **Okay, I know that you guys must be kind of confused. But all questions will be answered in the next chapter, and after. So see you soon. ;) P.S. don't forget to post your opinions on this story.**


	2. Nostalgia 2

**Chapter 2: Nostalgia 2**

* * *

Ritsuka yawned as she stepped out of the elevator and onto the 4th floor. She spent about half of the night reading shoujo manga. She sighs and continues walking to the department.

" _I can't believe I'm going to have to spend the whole day in that pigsty."_ She groaned in her head. She then stopped for second and rubbed her. _"Ugh, my stomach hurts just thinking about it."_ She thought and starts walking again. She soon arrives and turns to the department.

"Good morning." She greets. However instead of the pigsty with the 4 corpses, she finds a sparkling, pink department with toys and ornaments decorating the place.

"Good morning, Onodera-chan." greeted three sparkling prince-like men in the place.

"Oh excuse me, wrong department." She said and began walking away, but the raven-haired kid grabs her arm before she can leave.

"What are you talking about? We're right here." He said and pulled the woman back into the department.

"Huh?" Ritsuka says confused.

"Takano-san did you not explain the cycle to Onodera?" the raven-haired kid asked the man at the end of the desk.

"I didn't see any reason to." Takano replied bluntly. Ritsuka looked his way and blushed when she saw a fresh and handsome man with silky raven hair bright amber eyes starring trough a pair of glasses.

"Okay, someone better tell me what's going on here, or I'm out of here." Ritsuka said. Then a man with brown and blue eyes came up to her.

"I'll explain." He said and began explaining the cycle to Ritsuka. He explained how the cycle was like 20 day radish, and how they morph in the end. Ritsuka sighs and sits at her seat. She then feels something patting her head and turns to see Takano with his hand on her head.

"I still get the feeling that we've met somewhere before." He says. Ritsuka just frowns and pushes his hand off.

"Who knows? Maybe we just passed by each other while at the publisher." She replied and turned back to her work.

"I guess." The raven-haired man said and began walking away. Ritsuka then starts looking at some old work drafts.

"Hey Ritchan, what cha got there?" the raven-haired kid who sat next the woman asked.

" _Ritchan?"_ she thought confused by the sudden nickname. "I'm just memorizing the titles of the books the previously published." She replied.

"Eh?! Do you how many there are?" The black-haired kid said surprised.

"Oh, I'm just memorizing the titles." The woman replied. "I used to memorize all the books in my highschool's library." She said. Takano then flinches and turns his attention to the woman. Ritsuka notices and looks at the man. "Hmm…? Is something wrong Takano-san?" she asked.

"Uh…nothing, it's nothing." He replied and went back to work.

" _That was odd."_ Ritsuka thought and went back to her work as well.

* * *

The day went by and soon, Onodera and Takano were the only ones left in the office.

"Phew, what a day," Ritsuka said with relief as she sat on the couch in the lounge.

"Oi, Onodera." The woman looked up to see Takano coming into the lounge with two canned drinks in hand. "Here," he says holding out one of the drinks to the woman. She takes it and the man sits down next to her.

She looks at her couch companion and slightly blushes. He was very handsome when cleaned up. He notices her staring and turns his eyes to the woman. She blushes and looks away taking a sip of her drink.

"You couldn't be…" he said catching the woman's attention.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You are, aren't you?" He said.

"Oh, you mention that before, but I believe this is the first time we met." the brunette says.

"I guess it is, but…" he trailed off again.

"But what…?" Ritsuka asks. All of a sudden Takano grabs onto her, startling the woman. "T-Takano-san?!" she says surprised.

"Do by the chance know a boy about your age named Ritsu?" he asked out of nowhere making the woman flinch.

" _Wait, what, did he just say?"_ she thought. "H-how do you know that name?" she asked surprised and the man let's go of her.

"When I was in my senior year of highschool, I met someone, a boy named Ritsu and we started going out." He said and Ritsuka slightly felt a weird wave of nostalgia. "However not long afterwards he suddenly disappeared out of the blue. I tried to find him, but my parents divorced and I was forced to move with my mom to her hometown." He explained. Ritsuka stares at him.

" _Wait a minute, this sounds familiar. No way, don't tell me…"_ She thought. "Um, what was your name before your parents divorced?" she asked not sure she really wanted the answer.

"Saga, Masamune Saga." The man replied and Ritsuka widens her eyes.

" _No…way…"_ she thought. "S-S-Saga-sempai?!" she shouted startling the raven-haired man.

"I knew it, you are…" the man began.

" _Don't tell me he knows."_ Ritsuka thought shivering.

"Ritsu's sister!" he said stunning the woman.

"Huh?" Ritsuka froze on the spot.

"There's no other explanation, you look so much like him." Takano continues. "Can you tell me where he is? I really want to see him."

"Um, actually, you're looking at him." the woman replied pointing at herself. "I'm Ritsu." Takano just gives a confused look in response.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny, now tell me the truth." Takano said in a sarcastic tone.

"That is the truth, I'm Ritsu." the woman repeated and Takano gives a confused look.

"Wait, so are you crossdressing?" he asked and groped her giant soft breast.

"Hiya!" the woman said in surprise and embarrassment while also blushing.

"Hmm, feels real." He said squeezing his grip.

"T-that's because it is you perv!" the woman shouted and slapped the man.

"Okay, ow." Takano groaned rubbing his reddening cheek having already let go of the woman.

"You were asking for it." The woman grumbled shielding her chest with her arms.

"Still, if you're not crossdressing then why do you like a woman?" he asked. Ritsuka blushed and slowly rose up.

"I-I'm a…" she trailed off while also blushing. "A, a…" she then shakily grabbed the hem of her skirt. "I'm a…hermaphrodite **(1)**!" the brunette shouted embarrassed blushing furiously and flipping up her skirt, revealing a certain lump in her underwear. Takano looks at the person with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it, his cute little boyfriend from 7 years ago, was this gorgeous beauty right in front of him.

"Wait, you're saying you're part male, part female?" he in disbelief. The woman/man lets go of their skirt letting once again cover up her front.

"Y-yes, that's correct." She said blushing then grabs her bag. "I'll be going now she said and started rushing to the elevator.

"Wait! Hold it!" the male/female stopped in their tracks and turns to see the ravenette. "*Pant*, I'm still trying to wrap my head around, *exhale*, so you're basically a male and female at the same time?"

"Yes, you just said that." The man/woman replied.

"I know, I'm just making sure I'm right." Takano says. "So why did you pass yourself off as a boy when we dated?" he asked.

"Well, technically I was registered as a male when I was born, I didn't actually find out I was also female until I was middle-school." The man/woman started. "At the time it wasn't a problem, and during high-school I started developing breasts, but they were small so all I had to do was wrap them in bandages…"

"Wait a minute." Takano cut them off. "So you mean the bandages I saw on you whenever we "did it", weren't to cover a scar you got from surgery you had, but to hide you female side?" he asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Ritsuka replied. "Well actually the reason I left was because my female side was showing more and I kind of panic. So I ran because I was scared that you'd find out. Eventually it started to show so much that my parents changed my register to female and my name." She explained further when the elevator arrived and she turns and steps in.

"Wait!" once again the woman turns her attention to her ex. "Why didn't you just trust me?" he asked. Ritsuka just looks away again.

"I was scared." She said clutching her bag. "What if you rejected me? What if you called me gross, or freak? And then kick me out. I didn't want that. I'd rather run than be rejected by the one I loved." She confessed.

"But I would have accepted it!" Takano shouted making the woman flinch without turning. "I loved you. I would have accepted you, even with your body! I still love you, and I have for the past 7 yea…Ow!" Takano was cut off by slamming into the closed elevator door.

Ritsuka stood there frozen as the elevator moved. She then began tearing feeling guilty about what she just heard, and that she didn't tell the whole truth. The real reason she ran was because she got pregnant. Even if you took out the whole hermaphrodite angle she was still scared. Normally a boy in that situation would throw away the mother and leave them to raise the child on their own. She didn't want that, not to be rejected and defiantly not for the baby to be rejected as well. So she ran.

 _Ding_

The elevator dinged signally that it arrived on the ground floor. The doors opened and the woman stepped off. She then heads out the door heading straight home.

* * *

-With Takano-

"Ow!" Takano groaned holding his bruised nose. But what really hurt was that the one he loved didn't trust him.

Although he understood where she was coming from and why she was scarred. Normally reject what is foreign or strange to them, and Ritsu (Or Ritsuka now) was scarred that Takako would be one of those people.

" _Even so I would have accepted him…err, her? Them."_ He thought still rubbing his nose. "Fate is cruel." He said to himself and walked back to the department to grab his stuff and head home. _"But if that was what the whole disappearing thing was about, maybe we could start over and be able to fall in love again."_ He thought to himself after grabbing his stuff and started heading back to the elevator.

Truth was these past 7 years weren't exactly his finniest, but what got him through it was the hope that he would one day see his boyfriend again. He then began to think back to the bad days after Ritsu ran away.

 _*Ring**Ring*_

A ringing snapped the man out of his daze. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He looks at the caller ID and smiles.

"Hey dad," He greets his old man.

* * *

-The next day-

"Thank you that will be all." Ritsuka thanked the movers as they leave. Today she was moving into a big apartment and had just finished moving her stuff in. "Okay, where did I put the box cutter?" she said looking around. "Ugh, I should get some food." She groaned and went out. She then heard the door next to her open and footsteps. _"Oh, must be a neighbor."_ She thought and bowed her head. "Good morning, I'm your new neighbor." She greeted.

"Wait so you're my new neighbor?" at the sound of the familiar voice, the woman looked up to see a certain raven-haired man.

"Huh?!" she says surprised and turned away with her heart beating rapidly. _"W-what's Takano-san doing here? Don't tell me he's my new neighbor."_ She thought nervous.

"Oh I see, you want to try our relationship again. Well that was fast." He said.

"Huh? No way, I just moved here. Now if you'll excuse Me." She said and heads back into her apartment. _"This is bad timing, I need to move, but I don't and I can't do that to my kids. Dammit."_ She thought to herself. How was she going to get out of this one? Oh she was so screwed.

* * *

 **(1)Hermaphrodite is basically a person who is born with both male and female body parts. This is a real condition but very rare.**

 **P.S. Some stuff may still be a little confusing, but the rest of the story will help explain it. So stay tuned**


	3. Nostalgia 3

**Chapter 3: Nostalgia 3**

* * *

"Takano!" a bear like man with blueish-blackish hair and deep blue eyes dressed in a business suit shouted coming into the department. "The number of prints you made was too little, they already sold out!" he yelled at the editor in chief.

"Huh?!" the raven-haired man said turning his attention to the bear guy. "I said to make 5,000 copies, but the department told me it was too much, so I had to dial it down! So if you got a problem talk to your superiors!" he shouted back at the man and the two began arguing.

"What's going on?" Ritsuka asked her coworker, Kanade Mino.

"It seems that all the books that were just published were all sold out." The closed eyed brunette explained.

"Then what's the problem? If it sold out shouldn't that be a good thing?" the woman asked confused.

"Yeah but, you lose sales in between print and reprint." Mino explains.

"Oh," Ritsuka replies. "Hey, by the way, who's that guy?" she asked.

"Oh he's..."

"My name is Takafumi Yokozawa and I work for the sales department." A new voice cut Mino off. The two turn to the man from before.

"Oh, you were listening." Mino said seemly unfazed. (Hard to tell since he always has his eyes closed, and may I just say, he kinda gives me the creeps.*Shutters*).

"So who might you be?" Yokozawa asked Ritsuka.

"Oh, I'm Ritsuka Onodera. I'm new here." She introduced.

"Onodera…?" Yokozawa says. "So you're the one who's living off of daddy's fortune huh." He says annoying the woman.

"Huh?!" the woman says slamming her hands on the table and standing up. "What's that supposed to mean!" she said angrily.

But the man doesn't seem to be listening and just stares at her chest area, which kind of giggled. When the woman realizes where the man's eyes are, she blushes and covers her chest. (Which are about bigger than DD's if you were curious about it?)

"You Pervert!" she screams and slaps the man across his cheek so hard that it pushed him back up against the wall. Everyone stood there, frozen by the shock of what just happened.

" _Well that's what you get for staring at her like that."_ The other department members thought.

"Geez, that hurt," Yokozawa groaned and began walking out stumbling all the way and rubbing his cheek. "Ow!" he shouted in obvious pain.

"Nice one Ritchan." Kisa said impressed.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen anyone put Yokozawa in his place like that." Mino said also impressed.

"I agree. You're obviously stronger than you look." Hatori jumped in.

"I got to admit, that was a rare sight." Takano commented. "Although…"

"You can't blame him for staring, they really are huge." all the Emerald editors say in unison. Making the woman blush and cover her chest again.

" _Was that really necessary?"_ the other departments thought.

Ritsuka groaned and sat back down. She then heard Kisa (the guy who sat next to her) snicker and a tic mark appeared on her forehead. She then grabbed the smaller man by the ear and brought him close to her.

"What was that?" she said in a scary voice making the man shiver.

"Um…n-nothing Ma'am, please forgive me." He said nervous and the woman lets go of his ear. Raising three kids sure has helped her gain experience with dealing with brats. Kisa groaned rubbing his sore ear. _"Geez, Ritchan can be scary. Hey maybe some mochi will help her calm down."_ He thought and handed the woman some mochi, which she kindly accepted.

 _*Ring**Ring*_

A phone rang and Ritsuka picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi **(1)** , ah, Mutou-sensei, how may I help you?" she asked the author she just recently started working with. "Ah I see no problem." She said and hung up.

The day went by and soon Onodera was the only one left in the office. It was about the end of the day so she started packing up to leave. When done, she rode the elevator to the ground floor. After stepping out she sees Takano along with Yokozawa (whose cheek was still red) talking and smoking together. She hid still embarrassed about what happened earlier. She peaked out to see the conversation and was shocked when she saw Takano chuckle.

" _Huh? Takano-san is laughing?"_ she thought to herself. _"What the…? They were at each other's throats earlier and now they're acting like old friends."_ She then dropped her head and began walking out. She walked passed the two men with her head down so she didn't see Yokozawa flinch and slightly back away.

"Oi, shouldn't you say something?" Takano called to her.

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow." She said without lifting up her head to the two and leaves the building. Takano sighs and turns back to Yokozawa.

* * *

Two little girls sat on the floor of a room with children toys reading a book. The two giggled as they read the book together pointing at pictures and making comments.

"Anzu, Yume," the two looked at the door to see a tall young boy with pale skin, short feathery black hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing a stiff collar uniform, and had a school bag. The two girls' smiles widen when they see the boy.

"Onii-chan!" the say in unison and rush over to the boy and hug his legs. The boy wobbled from the impact, but was able to regain his composer. He smiled and patted his little sisters' heads.

"Oh my, what a responsible older brother," A woman whispered.

"Indeed, he always comes to pick up his little sisters." Another woman said.

"He's so adorable. I bet he's going to be a heart-stopper when he gets older." Another one said and picked up her kid.

"I bet he gets those handsome looks from his father." one commented.

" _I wouldn't know. I never met my dad."_ The boy thought listening to the mothers gossiping.

"Ah, if it isn't Onodera-kun," The boy turned to see a young man wearing an apron come his direction.

"Kuma-sensei," The boy greeted the teacher.

"Is your mom still working?" the teacher asked.

"Yes she is. Thank you so much for looking after my sisters." The boy said and turned to the little girls. "Okay time to go." the girls rushed to get their backpacks, they returned shortly and left. Halfway down the sidewalk a voice called out to them.

"Midori, Anzu, Yume," the three turn to see a certain woman walking to them.

"Mommy!" the two girls say in unison and rush over to their beautiful mother.

"My baby girls," Ritsuka said in her loving motherly tone and hugged her precise daughters. She then let go and looked at her twin little girls.

They were identical with their heart-shaped faces, milky-white skin and cute little pale lips they inherit from their mother. However there were a few differences.

Anzu, the older twin, had soft chestnut-brown hair that reached just below her neck and big spring green eyes, just like her mom. She was wearing a green dress with a white collar and white scarf with green stripes, and a green hair band that held back her hair.

While Yume, the younger twin, had raven-black hair the same length as her sister, and with amber gold eyes, (obviously inherited from her dad). She was dressed in a navy blue dress with a white collar and white scarf with navy blue stripes.

The woman marveled at her girls and gently patted the 6 ½ olds heads. She then looked at her only son and oldest child. She rose and gently patted the boy's black hair. Despite only being 12, he was quite tall for his age, up to Ritsuka's chest.

"You've grown so much over the years." She said with pride.

"Mom," they boy groaned embarrassed and shook off his mom's hand. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked.

"Kind of a short work day," She replied. "So let's all head home," She says and the little family went off to their new apartment.

* * *

"Wow, it's so big." Anzu said with wide eyes marveling the hug apartment.

"Is this where we're going to live for now on?" Yume asked.

"Yes, now how about I show you guys to your rooms?" Ritsuka says and the girls' faces light up.

"Alright!" the girls say in unison and Ritsuka leads her daughters to their new room.

There were three bedrooms in total, a room for the twin girls, a room for Midori, and a master bedroom for Ritsuka.

The twins' eyes sparkled as they stepped into their new room. The place had pale pink walls with two twin beds, one with light green sheets and bunnies, the other with light blue and baby chicks, two nightstands by each bed, each with a lamb and a window with pale pink curtains with cherry blossoms on them. There were bins full of toys, a bookshelf, along with a closet and white drawers.

"We love it!" the twins shout in excitement and rush into the room.

"I get the green bunnies!" Anzu called and rushed over to the green bed. While Yume went to settle into the blue chick bed.

"Heh, heh," Ritsuka giggled at her adorable little girls' behavior. She turns to her son whose smiling at the scenery. "You want to see your room?" she asked grabbing the boy's attention.

"Sure." He says with a modest smile and follows his mother to his room.

It was a bit smaller than the girls' room, with indigo walls, a bigger bed with black sheets, a nightstand with a lamb, and a photo of their family as well. The room had a desk, a bookshelf with multiple books, and a closet.

"I love it Mom, its perfect." He says and hugs his mother.

"I'm glad you like it sweetie." Ritsuka said happily and kisses Midori's forehead. "Now why don't you go get changed, and I'll go get started on dinner." She says.

"Okay Mum." Midori said and went to change. Meanwhile Ritsuka heads into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Once upon a time, there was girl named Ritsuka who couldn't even make a good sandwich to save her life. However, during her pregnancy, her mother took upon herself to teach her daughter how to cook for her not yet born grandchildren.

Ritsuka walked into the kitchen, while pulling her hair back into a ponytail, and slips on an apron. As she finished tying the apron, she felt something rubbed against her leg. Looking down, she saw Midnight, her little Egyptian Mau kitten.

Midori found the poor thing abandoned in an alleyway so he brought it home. Ritsuka and the twins took an instant liking to the little kitten and so Ritsuka said they could keep it.

"You want some food Midnight?" she asked. The silver kitten meowed cutely looking up at her mother with her big blue eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." Ritsuka said and got out the cat food. She poured some into Midnight's food bowl and got started on dinner.

"Dinner time…!" Ritsuka called as she and Midori (who pitched in to help) began setting the table. The twin girls rush into the room and sat at the table eager to eat.

"Idakimasu!" they all say and dig in.

"It's delicious Mommy!" Yume said as she ate.

"Ah, hah, hah, thank you honey." Ritsuka chuckled. "Well I can't take all the credit, I mean your brother did help out." She said.

"What can I say, I learned from the best." The boy said referring to Ritsuka, and the little family started laughing.

After dinner, the twins went to bed and the manuscript from Mutou-sensei was faxed to her. Ritsuka sat on the couch looking over the story, while Midori was in his room doing homework. After making her changes, she wonders if she did right.

She picks up her phone to call Hatori to see if he could look at it, but just as she was about to dial, she remembered he told her all edited manuscripts should be ran by Takano first. She groaned not really wanting to see the man right now. She then looked at the fax machine and decided to fax the manuscript to him.

 _*Ring**Ring*_

Ritsuka pulls out her phone and answers without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she says.

 _*Baka! I live right next door!*_ an angry voice yelled in her ear.

"I, uh…um…" she stumbled with her words.

 _*Never mind, I'll come over.*_ he said and Ritsuka widens her eyes.

"No!" she said in a panic. "I'll come over right now!" she hung up before the man could reply. She gathered her manuscript and starting heading to the front door. "Midori Honey! I'm going out! I'll be back in a bit!" she called to her son.

"Okay Mom!" Midori called back from in his room.

Ritsuka strolled to the front door. Slipping on her shoes she grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, only to hit something big and hard on the other side. She looked out to see a certain ravenette rubbing his sore nose.

"Ow, this just hasn't my week." He groaned. Ritsuka had to suppress a giggle.

"You can say that again." She said and walked out the door closing it behind her. "Shall we go to your apartment then?" Takano nodded still rubbing his nose and leads the woman into his apartment. The two worked on the manuscript for about 2 hours in the raven-haired man's apartment.

" _We made a lot of changes."_ Ritsuka thought as she stood up getting ready to head back to her apartment. However as she was about to leave the living room when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her, stopping the woman in her tracks. "Um…" the woman says confused.

"Ever heard the expression "Curiosity killed the cat"?" the raven-haired man asked.

"Uh, yes," Ritsuka replied, and the man reaches into his pocket.

"Well I was the damn cat." He said and showed a photo on his phone showing Ritsuka and her children. The woman's eyes widen at the picture.

"Y-…you followed me?" she asked surprised. Takano turned his phone off and placed on the table. He then spun the woman around and kissed her pushing her down while also groping her as well. "T-Takano-san!" the woman gasped as her lips were released.

"I know those girls are mine." He said making Ritsuka flinch. Using his free hand, Takano roamed the brunette's body until he reached the person's groin and started rubbing.

"AHH!" Ritsuka gasped.

"But, who's that boy?" he asked and the brunette flinches. He leans in next to the woman's ear and nibbles on it, causing the person under him to groan. "He's too old to be our child. So where did he come?" the man continued, whispering in Ritsuka's ear, making their eyes widen even more.

With unbelievable force and speed, Ritsuka pushed Takano off herself. The force caused the man to fall back, while the half-man half-woman quickly gathered their things and began running away.

"Oi, Onodera!" Takano called as the person ran to the door. Opening the door, Ritsuka tried to run out only to ram into something ending with her falling back and the thing falling on top of her.

Ritsuka groaned sitting up when she noticed something on her chest. She blushed madly when the person lifted up his face, revealing a dazed Yokozawa. When the black-haired man realizes the situation, he blushes fifty shades of red then…

 _SLAP!_

"Pervert!" the man/woman screamed as they slap Yokozawa across the face pushing the man off them just as Takano came running down the hall.

"What the…?" he says confused as the brunette stands up and runs out the door.

"You need to get a better taste in friends!" Ritsuka shouted as she left sight and ran into her apartment, slamming the door behind all while blushing in embarrassment.

"Mom?" Ritsuka looked up to see her son holding a purring Midnight. "Is something wrong? I heard screaming." He asks concerned about his mother. Ritsuka took a breath and calmed down a bit.

"It's okay I'm fine." She said reassuring her son. "Now how about we head to sleep." Midori smiles and follows his mom back into the apartment, heading to bed.

Ritsuka thought about what Takano said about Midori. It was true though, Midori was too old to be their son. That's because Midori isn't Ritsuka's biological child. She then thought back to that faithful day.

* * *

-Flashback: 7 years ago-

" _I just don't see why you didn't tell me!" Shouted Hiroshi Onodera, CEO of Onodera Publishers and Ritsuka's father. He had very dark brown hair and almost black eyes the showed through his black rectangle framed glasses._

" _I just didn't want to bother you, that's all. It didn't seem like a big problem at the time." says Hiroshi's wife, Sanada, and Ritsuka's mother. Her long chestnut brown hair (tied up in a bun) and bright spring green eyes showed that Ritsuka had inherited her looks from her mother._

 _Speaking of Ritsuka, she was currently outside the living room listening to her parents fight. At this time Ritsuka was still called Ritsu. The teen sighed and gently rubbed their 3 month baby bump. After a while listening to the arguing Ritsu decided to step outside to get some fresh air._

 _The teen walked for a bit down the sidewalk as it started to rain, however the teen enjoyed the cool water hitting their hot face. Deciding to head back the teen walked by and ally when they heard a small faint whimper. Curious the teen went to investigate._

 _They soon found a little boy with feathery raven-black hair and bright green eyes. He had pale milky skin with bruises and scratches on his face. He was laying on some garbage bags dressed in tattered clothes and was crying with tears streaming down his face. Ritsu walked up to the little boy, getting the child's attention, the child looks up with fearful eyes._

" _N-no, g-go away, *sniff*." The boy said frightened while shivering. Ritsu notices his fright and gently takes their jacket and uses it to cover the cold boy._

" _It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." They say in a gentle tone and reach out their hand to the boy. The child takes Ritsu's hand and calms down. They then picks up the boy and held him close, the boy shivered but soon calmed down and leaned into the kind teen's warm embrace._

 _Ritsu smiled at the cute boy and started walking back home. As they reached the front gate the two run into and certain older woman._

" _Ritsu Honey!" Sanada said and rushed over to her little angel. "Where have you been?! You had me worried sick!" she scolded and the boy, who was still in Ritsu's arms, shuddered. "Huh? Who might this be?" the older woman asked in a gentler tone when she noticed the boy._

" _I'm sorry mother, I just needed some air. Oh and I don't know, I just found him alone in an ally. I couldn't leave him there, so I decided to take him with me. Again, I'm sorry for worrying you so much." Ritsu explained to their mother._

" _I see, I understand." Sanada said. "Anyway, you must come in right it's dangerous to be out in the rain like this. I wouldn't want you or the boy to get sick. Especially with your condition." She continued and led her child and the boy back into the Onodera house._

-End of flashback-

* * *

 **(1)That's how people in Japan answer phone calls.**

 **I am so sorry for not updating in so long! Things have been a bit crazy and my brain was rather scrabbled. Anyway, this should answer a few questions, and the reason I had Yokozawa put through the ringer in this chapter is because I just couldn't resist. Sorry man.**

 **Anyway, please Read & Review. See you next time which will feature Chiaki and Hatori. Bye.**


	4. Domestica 1

**Chapter 4: Domestica 1**

* * *

"This sucks. You need a rewrite." said Emerald editor Yoshiyuki Hatori, to his author.

"Huh? How so…?" asked manga artist Chiaki Yoshino, Aka Chiharu Yoshikawa. The two were at a café talking about the recent manuscript.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hatori asked. "Rewrite it." He said handing the brunette back the manuscript.

"Ugh, fine." Chiaki groaned as he took the manuscript back, and looked at the clock. "Ah crud, I'm late." He cussed and started packing up, to leave.

"Let me guess, Tohru?" Tori smirked as Chiaki stood up from his seat.

"What else? Later Tori," The dark brunette replied and began leaving.

"I'll see you back at your apartment!" Hatori called, and with that, Chiaki was out the door. He called a taxi and was on his way.

* * *

"Driver, this is my stop." Chiaki said to the cab driver as they pulled next to a school building. The dark brunette stepped out of the cab a telling the driver to wait and that he will be right back.

The man walks down the sidewalk to the gate where he sees a young boy no more than 9 leaning against the brick wall. The boy had hair like Chiaki's only a lighter shade of brown, with fine toned skin, sapphire blue eyes and slim build. He was dressed in a white shirt with black shorts that reached his knees, white socks with brown shoes and a blue backpack.

"Tohru!" he called out to the boy who looks his way and smiles.

"Daddy!" The boy said rushing over to Chiaki and jumping into the dark brunette Man's waiting arms.

"Sorry for being late." Chiaki apologized to his boy.

"It's okay, I don't mind daddy." Tohru said as the two stop hugging.

"Shall we go home? Tori's waiting for us." Chiaki said and the child nodded eagerly. The two then head back to the taxi and ride back to Chiaki' (huge) apartment.

* * *

"We're back!" Chiaki called as he and Tohru stepped into the apartment.

"Welcome home! Diner's ready!" called Hatori and the two head into the main room, to see the table with food while Tori was in the kitchen cleaning some dishes. Chiaki and Tohru both sat down and began eating.

"Mmm, good as always, Oji-san **(1)**." Tohru said enjoying the meal.

"I agree. Tori is one of the best chefs ever. What would we do without you?" Chiaki said jokily.

"I wonder that too sometimes." Tori commented and went back to washing the dishes while Chiaki and Tohru continue to chow down.

 _*Ding-Dong*_

Everyone froze at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Chiaki puts down his chopsticks, and stands up to answer the door. He walks to the front and opens to see a young man with brown hair and maroon eyes.

"Yo, Chiaki." He greeted.

"Yuu, what a nice surprise." Chiaki said to his best friend from middle school and chief artist assistant, Yuu Yanase.

"Hey man, check it out." Yuu said and took out a book with a chef picture on the cover that read _"The Kan"_.

"No way!" Chiaki shouted and took the book from his friend's hands. "This is the new volume! I didn't know it came out already!" the brunette exclaimed happy. "Hey, can I borrow it?" he asked Yuu.

"Actually, it's for you." Yuu replied with a bright smile.

"Really? Than you." Chiaki said happily.

"You're welcome." Yuu said as they heard little footsteps heading their way.

"Yuu-Onii-chan!" Tohru exclaimed when he saw Yuu.

"Hey there kiddo. Oh, I almost forgot." The maroon eyed man said as he dug into his bag. He then pulls out a snow globe of the Tokyo tower. "This is for you." He said handing the snow globe to the boy whose eyes sparkle.

"Thank you, I love it!" Tohru said excited. "I'll put it my room right away." He said and ran off to his bedroom.

"Careful!" Chiaki yelled. The two friends giggle and head into the apartment. Hatori and Yuu narrow their eyes when they see each other.

"Yanase," Hatori greeted then turned back to the kitchen.

"Hatori," Yuu greeted back. Chiaki flinched at the building tension.

" _I don't know why, but since I could remember. There always seems to be this tension between them."_ Chiaki thought a little nervous. Hatori finishes the dishes and starts getting ready to leave. "Huh? Are you leaving Tori?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, I've got a meeting with Saitou-sensei in a bit." Tori replied heads out the door. Yuu frowns then turns his attention to the table with food.

"Did he make all this?" he asked bluntly.

"Huh? Oh, yes, and he even did the laundry." Chiaki said with a smile. Yuu just stares at his friend.

"Don't you rely on him too much?" he asked catching the dark brunette off guard.

"Huh?" he said a little taken. "Well, I had to pick up Tohru so he just helped me out a little. Besides it's not like I can't do housework, Tori just likes to help out." He explained. "I have to watch Tohru, considering he no longer has a mother to look after him." Chiaki looked down thinking about that day.

"Speaking of which, have any luck finding Chinatsu yet?" Yuu asked.

"Nope, not at all." Chiaki replied sadly. "I don't think I'll ever see her again. Especially not after what happened." Yuu sighs, regretting even asking.

"I better get going." He suddenly says and heads to the front door.

"Well I guess it's just going to be and Tohru again." Chiaki said as he watched his friend slip on his shoes. "Thanks again for the book."

"Your welcome." Yuu says and leaves the house, while Chiaki walks into the living room and sits on the couch.

"Daddy!" the dark brunette hears and turns his attention to his boy coming into the room. "Where's Oji-san and Onii-chan?" the boy askes looking around.

"They left." Chiaki says standing up and walking over to his son. "Come on, let's not let Tori's delicious food go to waste." Tohru nods and the two went back to eating Tori's food.

Later Chiaki tucked Tohru into bed kissing the boy goodnight, then heads into his office to finish the manuscript. Sitting at his desk, he looked to his left to see a picture of him when he was a kid along with his mother, and a little girl who looked just like him, except with longer and lighter hair.

"That was back before all that craziness started." Chiaki sighed to himself then went back to rewriting his story.

* * *

-The next day; at Marukawa-

"Thank you for the next installment." Takano said taking the manuscript Chiaki brought over.

"You're welcome, and sorry for it being late." Chiaki replied with satisfaction.

"Daddy, can we leave now. I'm bored." Tohru said tugging at the hem of the dark brunette's shirt.

"Alright, we can leave now." Chiaki said standing up and helping Tohru down. "See you later Takano-san." he called as he and Tohru leave the building. The two start walking down the sidewalk when suddenly rain started pouring on the father and son. "Oh man!" the dark brunette groaned and the two ducked for shelter. "Talk about bad timing." He groaned and reached into his bag, thankful, he brought an umbrella.

While his dad rummaged through his bag, Tohru heard voices coming from an ally way. Curious, the boy walks to the entrance, unnoticed by his dad, to see Yuu and Hatori. The appeared to be talking, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. The boy was about to say hello, when…

"What the hell!" Hatori shouted startling the boy.

"Oji-san, wha…?" Tohru trailed off as he saw Hatori grab Yuu's shirt and pulled the smaller man into what appeared to be a kiss.

"Finally, I really need to organize my bag better." Tohru turned his attention to his dad, who finally found his umbrella.

After putting up the umbrella, Chiaki began walking Tohru's direction. Not wanting his dad to see Hatori and Yuu, Tohru ran up to his dad and grabbed his hand pulling him the other way down the sidewalk and away from the scene.

"Tohru! What's gotten into you?!" Chiaki said confused.

"Uh," Tohru sweat dropped trying to think of a good excuse. When suddenly an idea sparked in his head. He put on his best puppy dog eyes and said. "I want to go to the café down the street." He said pointing down the sidewalk.

"Oh, okay." Chiaki replied, not able to resist his son's sad puppy. The two join hands and head down to the café.

* * *

-Two days later-

Chiaki and his crew were hard at work, writing the new storyboard. Chiaki however, had a hard time concentrating. Ever since drooping off the last manuscript at Marukawa, Tohru has been acting strange, and it was starting to worry him. Soon lunch break came leaving Yuu and Chiaki alone in the office.

"Chiaki? Yoo-hoo, Chiaki!" Yuu shouted grabbing the dark brunette's attention.

"Huh? What?" Chiaki said snapping out of his trace.

"You okay man? You keep spacing out." The light brunette asked his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm a little stressed. Heh, heh," The author replied chuckling to himself.

"Daddy," the two looked up to see Tohru peeking out from behind a door.

"Hey Tohru, come on I could use some son hugs." Chiaki said and Tohru rushed into the room to his dad. The man smiled picking up his son and placing him in his lap, hugging the boy. "Tohru is something wrong?" he asked and Tohru flinches. "What's wrong? You've been acting strange lately." Tohru just stays quiet while taking quick glances at Yuu.

"Did Hatori say something about me?" Yuu suddenly asked surprising Chiaki and Tohru.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chiaki asked while his boy stayed quiet.

"Never mind." Yuu said looking down. He then stood up and started leaving. "I'm going to lunch." He said leaving the room, and a very confused dad/author.

 _*Ring-Ring*_

Chiaki turned to his desk to see his desk phone ringing. Sighing, he pressed the speaker button while still holding Tohru in his other arm.

"Hello?" he greeted.

 _*Hey it's Me.*_ Hatori answered on the other line.

"Oh hey Tori." Chiaki said happily.

"Hi Oji-san." Tohru greeted his uncle.

 _*Hey kiddo. So how's the manuscript going Yoshino_? _*_ the editor asked.

"It's going good. Don't worry it will be done soon." Chiaki replied. He then looked at Tohru who seemed to be distracted. "Tohru, are you okay?" he asked snapping the boy out of his trance.

"Huh? What?" the boy said still a little dazed.

 _*Did Yanase say anything about me?*_ the editor asked making the boy flinch, and confusing the author.

"I…I'm hungry. I'm going to grab a bite." The boy says then wiggles out of his dad's grasp and heads out of the room for snack.

 _*I'll come by the apartment later. Bye*_ Hatori said and hung up. Chiaki just sat their confused. What's going on? Moreover, what's with the three lately?

* * *

-Later That Night-

Chiaki sat on the couch going over the next manuscript. He had already put little Tohru to bed. He was so confused, what was going on? First Tohru started acting strangely. Then both Yuu and Hatori asked if they said anything about each other. What was going on behind his back? He then looks at a picture of himself in highschool along with an identical looking girl.

"Chinatsu, where did you go?" he thought then set the manuscript off to the side and laid down on the couch. He then closed his eyes and thought back to the old days when all this began. How he wished to fix his big mistake.

* * *

-Flashback/Dream-

" _Wah, wah, wah, Waah!" cried a newborn baby boy being held by a young woman lying in a hospital bed, with a man next to her._

" _Sorry I'm late!" shouted Chiaki bursting into the room. "There *pant* was traffic *pant*." He panted then noticed the little bundle in the girl's arms. "Chinatsu is this…?" he trails off._

" _Yes Onii-chan, this is your new nephew." The woman, Chinatsu, replied smiling._

 _Chinatsu Yoshino, the younger twin-sister of Chiaki Yoshino, like her brother she had brown hair, only lighter and a bit longer, and blue eyes. They were identical. 10 months ago, she married her collage boyfriend, who's a graduate student now working as a salary man, despite only being 19. Three months she revealed that she was pregnant and her family couldn't be happier. Today her son was born and her brother was happy to be an uncle._

" _Um, can I hold him?" Chiaki asked with slightly stretched out arms._

" _Of course." Chinatsu replied and handed her son off to her brother._

" _Hey there little guy." He greeted and the bundle gurgled. "Have you thought of any names yet?" he asked. Both Chinatsu and her husband sweat drop. "*Sigh*, Just as I thought." He said matter of fact. "Well, how about Tohru?" he suggested._

" _Oh I love it, Tohru." Chinatsu said delighted._

" _Indeed." Commented her husband. Chiaki then hands Tohru back to his mother and smiled at the little happy family. Little did they know, what was yet to come._

 _A few years later Tohru grew up into a heathy 5 years old boy with a salary man father and housewife mother. One day he and Chinatsu came over to visit Chinatsu's mom, Yoriko. Chiaki and Hatori happened to be there visiting too._

" _Tohru is such a sweet boy." Chiaki commented. He and Chinatsu were sitting on the couch watching the said boy drawing on the floor._

" _He is, isn't he?" Chinatsu agreed with pride in her voice. Then Chiaki noticed there were bags under eyes._

" _You okay Chinatsu? You seem tired." The boy asked concerned._

" _Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess. Heh, heh," she replied laughing a little. Chiaki didn't buy it, something was defiantly wrong._

" _Is your husband paying proper attention to you?" he asked and Chinatsu flinches. At that moment, Yoriko and Hatori walk in with a tray of tea and mochi._

" _So Chiaki how's your career going?" she asked setting down the tray on the coffee table. Tohru stopped drawing and walked over to the table grabbing and popping a mochi into his mouth smiling at the delicious taste._

" _Oh, it's going great. I just published my first volume." Chiaki replied happily._

" _O-oh, I see." Chinatsu said fidgeting with her hands._

" _Huh? Is something wrong Chinatsu?" Hatori asked confused by her tone._

" _It's nothing." The girl replied bluntly and stood up walking to her son. "Tohru it's time to go." she said._

" _But I want to stay." Tohru complained._

" _We can visit some other time. For now, it's time to leave." She said and began dragging her son away. Leaving the people in the room very confused._

 _Things only got worst after that. Whenever Chiaki would try to visit Chinatsu would just send him away, and when he did see Tohru, the boy said that his dad hasn't been coming home very often and that Chinatsu would drink and got angry easily a lot now. Eventually, Chiaki and Yoriko learned that Chinatsu's husband was avoiding coming home all together and that Chinatsu started drinking a lot._

 _One day, things hit a breaking point. On a visit to the family to talk Tohru accidently revealed that his father was having an affair with another woman by looking through his little black book. This pushed the married couple to divorce leaving Tohru with his mother. However, Chinatsu was pushed too far and couldn't take anymore._

" _Chinatsu!" the girl turned to her mother, brother and son as she began to leave. "So it's just him, but now you're leaving too? What about Tohru? Do you not care what happens to him?" Yoriko asked angrily._

" _Mother, I no longer care about that child anymore." Chinatsu replied coldly._

" _China…" Chiaki started, but was cut off by Tohru running up to the girl and hugging her legs._

" _Don't go Mommy! I'm sorry! I'll be good, I won't do anything you don't like!" the boy cried not wanting his mother to go. "So don't leave! Don't leave! Don't lea…"_

 _*Slap!*_

 _The room went to silent as everyone tried to process what just happened. Tori wondered into the room a few seconds ago but stopped when he what happened. Chinatsu just slapped Tohru across the face pushing the boy off her and making the boy fall down to the floor with a red cheek._

" _I never should have never given birth to you!" she shouted. Chiaki couldn't believe what his sister just did. Sister? No it couldn't be. This wasn't his sister, his sister would never do something like this. Unable to control his anger, Chiaki punched Chinatsu in the face and out the door._

" _GET OUT!" he shouted. "You not my sister! My sister would never do that!" he yelled angry. "You're just like that man! Leave! I don't ever want to see your face again!" Chinatsu said nothing and just turned and left without even looking her brother in the face. She walked past Yuu who was coming for a visit and left._

 _When Chiaki realizes what he did he was about to go after Chinatsu, but stopped when he heard Tohru sobbing and saying he was sorry repeatedly. So went to comfort his now abandoned nephew. Chinatsu was never seen again after that, and so Chiaki took charge of Tohru since the boy had nowhere to go. A year later Tohru recovered and even started calling Chiaki Daddy instead of uncle. However couldn't forget about what happened with Chinatsu and hoped someday to see her and say he was sorry._

* * *

-Flashback/Dream End-

Chiaki fluttered his eyes open as he realized he had fallen asleep. Vision still blurry he felt something soft on his lips. when his vision cleared he found himself being kissed by someone. But not just anyone, it was Tori.

"T-Tori?" Chiaki said confused as Tori released his lips. "Tori, why…?" However, latter was cut off by Hatori kissing him again, and riding his hand up his shirt. The brunette struggled against his childhood friend's grasp but couldn't break free.

Unknown to the two, little Tohru was watching. He had been woken up by a strange and looked to see his dad bring kissed by his friend. The boy was very confused. Wasn't Tori in love with Yuu? Then why was he kissing and touching his dad? What's going on? The boy continued to stare as Hatori kept kissing Chiaki.

* * *

 **(1)Oji-san means uncle in Japanese.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Anyway hope you like my twist on Domestica. See you later.**


	5. Domestica 2

**Warning: Might include Light Lemon in this fic.**

 **Chapter 5: Domestica 2**

* * *

"35.7 degrees?" Chiaki said a little surprised as he checked the thermometer.

' _I'm sorry…I got sick after you were done…with work Daddy. *cough**cough*'_ Tohru wheezed out. He was lying in bed with a cold pack on his forehead and was very flushed. After Chiaki and his crew finished with the manuscript, Tohru suddenly came down with a bad cold.

"It's okay Tohru. I'm not mad." Chiaki says in a reassuring tone. "But why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" he asks.

' _Because you were very busy…*cough*…so I didn't want to disturb you…*cough*'_ Tohru replied with a scratchy voice.

"Ugh," Chiaki groaned. "Next time tell me. I worry about you know." He says and stands up. "I go get some medicine, and some honey tea, I heard it helps with a sore throat. Does that sound good?" He asks and Tohru nods in response.

With that, Chiaki left the room heading into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and found some daifuku cakes he had left over. He took some for his boy as he knew how much Tohru loved sweets. Then got started on making on the tea.

However, he couldn't stop thinking about the other day. While he was asleep on the couch Tori came I and kissed him. When he woke up, he found Tori with his lips pressed to his. Then he even went so far as too ride his hand up Chiaki's shirt.

" _Why did Tori do that?"_ he wondered very confused while gently touching his lips. He was in a daze until a whistle snapped him out of it. He looked up to see the teapot had steam coming out indicating it was ready. Taking the teapot off the shove, while also shutting it off, he got started on the tea.

Later he walked back into Tohru's to find his son resting. Not wanting to disturb the boy's sleep, he quietly walked over to the stand next to the bed and placed the tea and treat down. The boy stirred and opened his eyes.

' _Huh? Daddy? Is that you? *cough*'_ he asked in his wheezed voice.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" Chiaki said and Tohru just shrugged in response. He smiled while looking at his sweet boy, then turned his attention back to the tea and daifuku. "Ah, almost forgot." He said and picked up the teacup and medicine. "Sit up." He told Tohru and the boy sits up in his bed. Chiaki then hands him the tea and pills. Tohru then gulps the pills and drinks the tea to wash it down. "Does that feel better?" he asked.

" _Mmm-hmm, my throat doesn't hurt so much anymore."_ Tohru said in a soft whisper. The brunette smiles then feels a vibration in his pocket. He pulls out his phone and finds he has a text from Tori.

It read:

 _*Hey, I heard about Tohru. I hope he gets well soon. Also, can you and him come to the festival this weekend? I have something I need to talk about with you.*_

" _Huh? Festival? I guess it would be fun."_ Chiaki thought then looked at the last line again. _"Hmm, I wonder what he wants to talk about?"_ he wondered then notices his son.

" _Who is it Daddy?"_ he asked in a soft whisper.

"It was Tori. He's inviting us to the festival. Would you like to go?" he asked and handed his son a daifuku cake.

" _Sure I guess."_ Tohru replied and started eating the cake. _"Daddy, can I ask you something?"_

"Shoot." Chiaki replied.

" _Do you love Tori-Oji-san?"_ the dark brunette froze at his son's question. Did he love Tori? Now that he thought about it, he did kind of see Tori as more than just a childhood friend and/or editor. Did he love Tori? He couldn't imagine a life without him, so…

"Yeah, I guess I do love him." he finally replied. "But, I asked him if he had someone he liked and he said he did. He didn't say who it was, only that it wouldn't very rewarding. So, looks like I don't have a chance." He explained then stood up. "You need to rest some more. I'll come back later." He says and heads out the door.

Tohru stared at the door as he finished his daifuku and laid back down on his bed. What Chiaki and Tori didn't know was that Tohru accidently caught the two making out. This confused the boy, he could have sworn he saw his Oji-san and Onii-chan kiss each other. So didn't they start going out? Then why did Hatori to that? Not that very rewarding, was their relationship it not going well? Wait, was that kiss targeted at Yuu?

There were so many questions, and not enough answers. All this just tired Tohru out. Laying down he pulled the blankets and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-Dream-

" _Mommy! Don't go! Come back! I'm Sorry!" Tohru cried out as he chased his mother who was walking away. Finally he was able to grab onto her legs and stop her. "I'm sorry Mommy! Please forgive me! Don't go again! Please stay! Please!"_

 _*Slap*_

 _Tohru is slapped across the face and is pushed down to the floor. Looking up he sees his mother with an ice-cold look imprinted on her face._

" _Shut up!" she yelled. "You never even should have been born in the first place! You're nothing but useless child who wrecks everything! Well I don't need you, or Chiaki anymore!" she said as her voice became deeper and her appearance shifted to that of a man's._

" _O-Oji-san?" Tohru says as tears stream out of his eyes._

" _I'm done with you and him." Hatori says coldly then turns away and starts to walk away._

" _No! Don't go! Come back!" Tohru cried as he tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't move he was completely frozen, helpless to stop Hatori from leaving. "Please don't leave! I'll be good! So please don't leave! Come BACK!"_

-Dream End-

* * *

" _NO!"_ Tohru shouted as woke from his nap. However, his throat was still a little sore so it came out as a rough whisper. He sits up in his bed and climbs out wanting to see his dad. As he walks out of the room, he finds a light coming from his dad's office.

He walks in to see his dad past out at his desk with his manuscript. Tohru walks back to a living and grabs a blanket. He walks back into the office and covers his dad with the blanket.

"Mmm," Tohru flinched as he heard his dad mumble in his sleep. "Chinatsu, no…I'm sorry…come back…" Chiaki mumbled some more with slight tears in his eyes. Tohru looked on the desk to see a picture of his dad and mom when they were in highschool. Despite what happened, Tohru missed his mother, and wished to see her again.

* * *

-Time Skip: Festival-

It was the time for the festival and Tohru was feeling better. Chiaki and the boy were walking to the shrine dressed in yukatas. Chiaki was dressed in a grey and blue striped yukata with a grey obi and rolled sleeves. While Tohru was wearing a black and navy blue stripes and black obi, and both were wearing socks and sandals. The two walked up the steps of the shrine and soon found Hatori waiting for them.

"Tori…" Chiaki's voice cracked. _"Crap."_ he thought and the two catch up to the man.

"Hey you two." Hatori greeted while waving to the two.

"Hi Tori-Oji-san-." Tohru greeted but it came out a squeak.

"Come on, I got a tip for a good firework watching spot." Hatori said and staring leading the two to the spot.

After participating in a few games, and getting some food, the three walked by a creek and grassy area.

"Why are we here?" Tohru asked as he clutched his stuffed bunny in a kimono that Hatori won for him in a ring toss game.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk." Chiaki jumped in. Hatori then suddenly stopped and turned around to face the father and son.

"It seems your editor will change." He said, wait, what? "It was my fault the manuscript was late this time. We have many capable employees in the department. I'm sure someone can fill in better."

"What? Tori I don't get what you mean." Chiaki said confused while Tohru just stood there, frozen with shock.

"I love you, Chiaki." Hatori confessed as the first firework went up and exploded in the sky. "But, you probably already know that." He continued while the man and boy stood there speechless.

"What? Could repeat that. What do you mean? Are you saying when I asked you about your love you meant me?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes." Hatori replied.

"Huh? But aren't you in love with Yuu Onii-chan?" Tohru spoke up. Both Chiaki and Hatori turn to him with wide eyes.

"Why do I have to be in love with him of all people?" the sky-eyed man asked with a disgusted look.

"Wait, so you aren't?" Tohru asked.

"Please don't give me such a disgusting idea." The man replied.

"Tohru, whatever gave you that idea?" Chiaki asked crouching to his son's level.

"Because, I saw Oji-san and Onii-chan kiss in the rain." Tohru answered making the two men's eyes widen more.

"You saw that?" Hatori asked. Tohru nodded. "That wasn't a kiss. I just pulled Yanase close to glare at him." he explained.

"Is that why you were acting strangely?" Chiaki asked. Tohru nodded in response. "Why didn't just tell me?" the dark brunette asked his boy.

"Because *sniff* I didn't want *hic* what happened with mommy, *sniff* to happened with daddy. *hic**sniff*. I'm sorry. *sniff*." Tohru said through his sniffles and whimpers.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm not mad. I understand." Chiaki said in his fatherly tone and gently hugged his son while also patting his back in comfort.

After some more comforting, the three laid on the grass banks watching the fireworks, and Tori began talking.

"I took this job knowing that I would be able to be close to you." He started. "I've always loved you, ever since we were kids.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice." Chiaki apologized for his obliviousness while hugging Tohru by his side.

"I made sure you wouldn't." the light brunette replies. "I know it must be disgusting to have your closes childhood friend confess to you."

"What? I don't find it disgusting." Chiaki said sitting up, making the other man looks at him with widen eyes. "I, *sigh*. The truth is I also love you Tori." The dark brunette confessed.

"Yeah, as a childhood friend." Hatori said back, then stood up, and turned to leave. "Later." He said and began walking away.

"Wait Tor…" Chiaki trails off reaching to stop Hatori, but someone beat him to it.

"NO! Don't go like Oji-san!" Tohru cried out as he clung to Hatori's legs. "Please don't leave like Mommy! Please stay!" the boy continued crying and Hatori stares at him.

"T-Tohru?" the light brunette man says. "W-why?" he asks.

"*Sniff*, because me and Daddy love Oji-san, *hic* and we don't Oji-san to leave. So, so please stay!" Tohru begged as he refused to let go.

Tori then realizes that he was acting just like Chinatsu when she left. He then immediately pushed Tohru off and bent down capturing the little boy in a warm hug.

"Tohru, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He apologized. "Don't worry, because I changed my mind. I'm not leaving." He pulling away and looked at the boy.

"*Sniff* Really?" Tohru asked as he calmed down.

"Really." Hatori replied. Chiaki smiled and leaned forward. He covered Tohru's eyes with his hand and used his free hand to grab the other's man chin and pull him into a kiss. "Y-Yoshino?" Hatori said surprised as the said man released his lips.

"I was serious when I said I love you." The author said and looked at Hatori with passionate love in his eyes. Hatori got the message and smiled.

* * *

-At the apartment-

After sometime, it started raining and the three rushed back to the apartment. Tohru had fallen asleep on the way home and the two, now lovers, put him to bed with his new bunny. The then head into Chiaki's bedroom locking the door, and got on the bed kissing each other.

"Chiaki." The light brunette called out as he stripped the said man's yukata off.

"Why are you calling me my first name? Ah!" Chiaki moaned as Hatori started fingering him.

"Chiaki, I love you." Hatori cooed as put more fingers in and started moving them around. "Let me know when I find it." He instructed.

"F-find what…? Ah, hah!" Chiaki moaned as Tori hit a certain spot inside him.

"Found it." The light brunette man chuckled as he continued to press the spot.

"Ah, hah, ngh!" Chiaki groaned. _"I don't know why, but when that spot inside is pressed ecstasy rushes straight to my brain. I didn't know such a spot was in me."_ Chiaki thought as he continued to squirm and wiggle as Hatori fingered him.

After a bit, the man removes his fingers, undoes his pants, and slides them off along with his boxers, showing his hard member. He then positions himself at the author's entrance and slowly entered the man beneath him.

"Ah, hah, Tori." Chiaki moaned and clutched the said man's strong arms.

"Chiaki, call out my name." Hatori said and started moving.

"Tori? Hah! Your name? Ah, Yoshiyuki!" Chiaki moaned out.

"Yes, more. Say it more!" Yoshiyuki said as he quickened his pace.

"Yoshiyuki!" Chiaki moaned. "AH! I-I can't, hah, I-I'm going to…ah!" the man trailed off as he felt his climax build up.

"I love you, Chiaki!" Hatori groaned as he reached his limit and came inside the man, while Chiaki squirted on his and Hatori's stomachs. The light haired brunette fell onto his lover's chest and both were panting. The two then shared one more kiss before both falling asleep.

* * *

-Time skip-

"Rejected." Hatori said bluntly while slapping the new manuscript on the table. Once again, he and Chiaki were in a café discussing the latest storyboards. Only this time Tohru was there, sitting next to Chiaki while drinking his soda.

"Huh? What's wrong this time?" Chiaki asked annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious? The story is all smushed together. It needs a rewrite." He instructed.

"Ugh, fine." Chiaki groaned taking back the manuscript.

"Hey, I've been thinking, could Papa can live with us?" Tohru asked as he ate lemon pie. After some time, the boy started calling Hatori Papa instead of Oji-san.

"Huh?!" the two men shout in surprise while also blushing.

"W-why do you say that Tohru?" Chiaki asked embarrassed.

"Because, if Papa lives with us, he can instruct you how to write your story. That way you don't have to rewrite so much." Tohru answered and continued eating his pie. Chiaki thought about it, then spoke.

"You know, Tohru may be right. You could watch over me to make I get the manuscript on time." Chiaki agreed then smirked as an idea came to him. "Not to mention some together. Hey…" The other man cuts him off by reaching over grabbing his chin and pulling him into a kiss. Chiaki immediately pulled back and covered his mouth in embarrassment. "W-what are doing?! T-Tohru is right here!" he shouted.

"Oh, and here I thought you wanted that." Hatori said with a smirk as Tohru giggles. "Besides it doesn't look like Tohru minds." Tori chuckled. Tohru just smiled at his "new parents". He didn't know if he was going to see his mom anytime soon, but one thing he did know was that, he had a new family that will always be there for him, and he couldn't be more happier.

* * *

 **Finally, I finished this. Sorry it took so long. Anyway, next up is Erotica. I've gotten a lot reviews asking about the twist, and trust me when I say you're in for a big surprise. See you all next time. Bye!**


	6. Erotica 1

**Chapter 6: Erotica 1**

* * *

" _I just realized that there are people out there like the ones you find in manga. Yes, they're surrounded by sparkles and flowers; the very definition of beauty."_ Thought Emerald editor Shouta Kisa, he was in a bookstore called "Mamiro Books" eyeing the cute, beautiful employee.

She was tall, around Onodera's height, with a fair skin tone. Long light brunette hair tied back in a low ponytail with a hot pink tie, and with bangs that perfectly framed her gorgeous heart-shaped face. Her eyes were light brown and shined as if they had the universe within them. The sparkles clashed with her long thick eyelashes. Her nose was slim, straight and perfectly shaped. She had one piercing in her left ear, and four in her right ear, all with silver earrings. Her cheeks were soft and rosy pink, and her lips were glossy, pale pink, and oh so kissable.

She had a fine build with a decent-sized bust, about a D-cup, with nicely toned shoulders, perfectly shaped hands, and long figure nails with clear nail polish. She had a perfectly flat stomach with nicely wide hips, a perfectly round buttocks, and slim built legs, begging to be touched. Moreover, she had a sparkly feminine aura surrounding her. She was the very definition of beauty.

 **(AN: I might have gone a little overboard with my description, but live with it.)**

"The book that I got last time was really good." said a male costumer to her.

"Of course, I recommended it after all." The female employee replied with a sparkling smile and all the boys chuckle.

" _I hate flashy people. And yet, and yet I…love her looks"_ Kisa groaned as he watched the girl, while pretending to be reading a book. Shouta Kisa, for some reason he has been attracted to both boys and girls. He was especially a sucker for pretty looks. _"*Sigh*, I'm such an idiot."_ Kisa mentally scolded himself, as he continued to stare at the employee. All he knew was her sure name was Yukina from her nametag, and that she was in charge of the Shoujo Manga section.

"Oi boss, you should really warn Yukina. All she does is flirt and with boys, and even girls sometimes." A male employee complained to the boss.

"Oh, you didn't know. That's just Yukina-chan's sales ploy." The boss replied and turned his attention back to Yukina.

"Yukina-chan!" Yukina turned her attention to a group of highschool girls come into the store and head over to the said female.

"Oh hey! Just in time!" Yukina called then took out a billboard with a list on it. "Alright, here are my recommendations for today!" she announced and they all huddled to see as Yukina set up the list. "My top choices are this, this and this." Yukina said as she pointed to the titles. "*Girl's Master* is a must read." Kisa shifted when he heard her say that.

" _That's the manga I was in charge of."_ He thought as he continued to watch.

"The truth is I've been reading this story since it was still in magazine and I was immediately hooked." She said then got out a few copies. "It's a very interesting story."

"Is it that good?" one of the guys ask.

"I thought it was." Yukina replied.

" _So she really likes the story huh?"_ Kisa thought then pretended to turn back to his book. _"Well of course she read it. She is a girl after all and in charge of the shoujo manga section."_ The man thought and continued to watch.

"Oh, but what should I do? My phone bill is huge this month." Pouted one of the girls.

"Yeah and I need to pay off my textbooks." complained one of the boys.

"Ah, too bad. I thought if you read it we could bond over the story." Yukina pouted and both the boys and girls blush.

"Never mind! I'm getting it!" shouted a girl as she started pulling out her money.

"Me too!" yelled a boy doing the same.

"Say Yukina. Why do you sell shoujo manga anyway?" another boy asked.

"Why? Well it's because I get to see you." Yukina replied with a sparkling smile, making the boys and girls shutter with charm while the two employees and Kisa freeze.

" _Is she a hostess?"_ he mentally asked himself. _"Well, I am grateful for her selling my books, but…"_ he thought and turned back to his book. He only ever talked to Yukina once, but it was normal store meeting.

* * *

-Flashback-

 _Kisa was in the store to buy some books, and his cashier happened to be Yukina._

" _Would you like a cover for the book?" the girl asked as she was done checking out Kisa's book._

" _N-no thank you." Kisa replied blushing. 'Damn you could have started a conversation.' He mentally scolded himself. Anyway, it was love at first sight, but they had no connection beyond cashier and costumer._

-Flashback end-

* * *

" _In any case, I really need to get my head out of the clouds."_ Kisa mentally scolded himself as he walked out of the store. _"I can't just keep falling in love with people based on their looks. "Love at first sight" might work in manga, but this is real life. But, it's hard since she is just so god perfect. Her face, her hands, her body, everything. She is just like those princess girl characters you read in manga."_ He thought walking down the sidewalk back to his house.

-The next day: At Marukawa-

"Good morning everyone." Kisa greeted as he walked into the department and sat at his desk.

"Good morning Kisa-san." the department greeted back. Kisa smiled then pulled out his laptop to see how sales were doing. Which wasn't very good.

" _*Sigh*, I'm getting old."_ Kisa sighed then heard a thump next to him. "Oh, Ritchan. Good morning." He greeted the woman who sat to him. For some odd reason he took an instant liking to her, but then he notice that she looked tired. "Hey you okay? You don't look so good." He asked just then Takano walked by.

"Kids giving you trouble? You should really get a husband." He said making the woman blush and Kisa's eyes widen.

"Eh? Ritchan you have kids?" Kisa asked surprised.

"Yeah, twin daughters and a son." Ritsuka replied happily then turned her attention to Takano. "And for your information, boss, I'm doing fine on my own. Besides, I'm tired because you had me read the storyboards of the volumes that the department published over the last five years!" she spat back, but Takano doesn't even flinch.

"What? I thought it help break you in." he replies. "You could also use a second adult just in case." He smirked and Ritsuka gave him an annoyed glare then turned back to her work. Kisa sweat dropped. Geez these two.

" _Wait, Ritchan is younger than me and she's already a mother?"_ Kisa thought then placed his head on his desk in depression.

Normally a man his age would already have a family, but do to his "disastrous love life" he was a single old man. Kisa sighed, he actually would like to have a family, but he seriously doubted that it would happen anytime soon. He then turns back to his laptop and scrolls through the sales chart when notices an increased sales at "Mamiro Books".

" _That's the store she works at."_ Kisa thought. _"I wonder why there are so many good sales there. Could it be the location? Or costumer service?"_ the man puzzled in his mind. _"Well whatever the reason, I'm grateful for it. Wait, could it be, her?"_ he thought as his mind went to Yukina. _"*Sigh*, I got to stop thinking about her. No matter how you look at it, there's no way it would ever work out."_

* * *

-Later at Mamiro-

" _I'm such an idiot."_ Kisa mentally scolded himself as he found himself once again at the store watching Yukina. _"This is bad. I'm basically stalking her. She probably recognizes my face by now. Considering my age, this is seriously perverted. Ugh, I really do hate myself right now."_ The man groaned.

"What are you doing here?" Kisa turned to see a certain bear-like man in a suit, and with a few bruises, some scratches, along with some Band-Aids.

"Y-Yokozawa-san?" the smaller man said, but when he noticed the man's appearance, he had to suppress a laugh. "Pfft, heh, heh, what, ha-happened, to, he-he, you? Pfft!" he asked trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. Yokozawa grits his teeth in annoyance. Kisa continued to try holding back his laugh, but then something comes to his mind and he stops. "Wait a minute. You didn't do something to Ritchan again. Did you?" he asks glaring at Yokozawa who shutters.

"Hey, b-before you blow at me. It was accident okay." He replies. Kisa put the book he was pretending to read back on the shelf then moves to another.

" _He may be good at his job, but he seriously freaks me out, and he should probably keep his hands to himself."_ He thought annoyed. "What are you doing here anyway?" Kisa asks.

"I'm here for business." Yokozawa replied with a blank expression. "Have you talked to any of the staff?" He asks and Kisa slightly flinches.

"N-no, not really." He replied.

"Then follow me." Yokozawa says as he leaves the aisle.

"H-huh? Wait up!" Kisa shouted as he hurried after him.

"Your book is really selling here, so it wouldn't hurt to at least say hello." He said as he kept walking.

"Oh." Kisa said getting it as he followed. Then he realized something. "Ah! Excuse me, but we're just going to say hi to the manager right?" he asked.

"Is there someone else you want to talk to?" Yokozawa asked.

"Ah! No, just the manager is fine." Kisa replies as the two men continued walking. _"Thank god. I don't want to see her right now."_ He thought as he and Yokozawa turned a corner.

"Hello. We're from Marukawa." Yokozawa greeted someone.

"Oh. Hello." Kisa looked up to see Yukina coming their way and he started to panic in his mind. "Thank you so much for stopping by today." She greeted with a smile. "Ah, Yokozawa-san. What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Yokozawa grumbled. "Anyway, is the manager in today?" he asked changing the subject.

"Uh, unfortunately the manager is out today." Yukina informed.

"Well, I guess you'll have to do." The bear man sighed.

"Hey, now that's just rude. No wonder you got beat up." Yukina said in annoyance.

" _This is bad. She'll recognize me for sure."_ Kisa thought nervous and tried to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yokozawa said making the man flinch and stop in his tracks. "This is the editor for *Girl's Master*." He introduced. Kisa nervously turned around while taking out his business card.

"N-nice to meet you. My name is Shouta Kisa." the small man introduced himself while holding his business card. _"This is bad. She'll recognize me for sure."_ He thought nervous as the girl took the card form his hands.

"Nice to meet too. I'm Kyoko Yukina. I'm in charge of the shoujo manga section." The employee introduced herself while also handing him her business card with a sparkling smile.

"What's up with these shelves? They're so boring." Yokozawa complained while Kisa took Yukina's card and was deep in thought.

"Huh? No they're not." Yukina said back and the two began discussing more while Kisa was lost in his own little world.

" _Of course she wouldn't recognize me. This large store must get a bunch of customers on a daily basis."_ He thought as he put the card in his pocket. _"But then, why do I feel disappointed? I'm such an idiot."_ Just then, another employee comes by and asks Yokozawa to come with her. After the two leave, Kisa turns back to Yukina. "It was nice to meet you." He said while bowing. "I have to go now, I have a meeting to attend to." He lied.

"I hope to see you again soon." Yukina said while bowing a little.

"Ah, yes me too. Bye then." Kisa said and began walking away. _"Why do I always do this to myself?"_ he mentally asked himself. _"I fall in love. Then get all these ideas, and then I feel heartbroken. And it's always my fault."_ He thinks as he continues to walk away. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone behind until he felt something grab his shoulder.

"Shouta!" Kisa turned to see a man holding his shoulder and his eyes widen. "I finally found you!" the guy shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Kisa sked obviously not happy.

"I'm here because I haven't accepted that we broke up!" the man shouted.

"Huh? What are you talking about? We were never going out." Kisa replied as shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder and started walking away.

"How can you say that!?" the man shouted.

"Just shut up and keep your voice down!" he shouted back.

"Shouta!" the man said as he grabbed Kisa's shoulder again. Annoyed, Kisa shrugs off the man's hand, turns around and grabs the man by his tie pulling him close.

"We did it once. That doesn't make you my boyfriend. Now lay off!" he spat and shoved the man away.

"You bastard!" the man shouted as he was about to hit Kisa who turned his back when someone grabbed him.

"Enough!" Kisa turned to see Yukina holding the man's wrist. "Fighting is not allowed in the store. If you need to settle something, take it outside." She scolded.

"Tsk, bitch!" the man shouted as he shoved off Yukina. Kisa took as a chance to escape as the man was distracted, blushing to whole way. He soon ended up in café not too far from the store.

" _I doubt anybody will find me here. God, I can't believe that man. He still won't give up."_ Kisa groaned in thought as he placed his drink down.

Kisa met him in a bar a few weeks ago. Liking the way he looked, the two ended up spending the night together. However, ever since, the guy kept calling and texting Kisa every fifteen minutes. It was seriously annoying.

" _Well, I guess that's what I get for falling for him for just his looks. Idiot."_ he mentally scolds himself. _"How do you expect to have good relationship? Much less, start a family. *Sigh*"_ the man thought then looked at the card he was given. _"Kyoko Yukina. Even her name sounds princess-y."_ Kisa thought to himself as he read the name. _"*Sigh*, just let it go. I can never go back now."_

"Huh? Oh, Kisa-san." Shouta jumps when he sees Yukina come in. "I didn't expect to see you here." The girl said with a charming smile as she walked to Kisa's table.

" _What the hell is she doing here?"_ Kisa thought nervous. Then stuffed the card in his pants. "Don't you have work?" he asked.

"Oh, my shift just ended." Yukina replied putting her bag down.

"And what about that man at the door?" the raven asked.

"Oh, he seemed to have mistook you for someone else." Yukina answered taking off her cream coat.

"Huh? Oh, I was wondering about that! When he grabbed me out of nowhere that really scared me!" Kisa said nervous. _"Did he really say that to her?"_ he thought.

"Don't you have a meeting?" Yukina asked sitting down.

"Huh? Oh, it was actually canceled." The man replied nervously as Yukina ordered some tea. "Eh? Y-you're sitting with me?" he asked sitting back down.

"Well I wanted to talk to you." Yukina replied cheerfully.

" _I knew it. She is dense."_ The man thought.

"Um, Kisa-san, were you by any chance, Natsu Kihara and Yoko Mizushima's editor?" Yukina asked.

"Huh? How did you know?" Kisa asked surprised.

"You are?! Amazing!" Yukina said happy to be right. "They don't really have a lot in common, but they do both have the same…well I don't know. I guess Atmosphere, is how I would say it." The girl says.

"Atmosphere?" Kisa asked a little confused.

"Uh, how should I put it? Well that's the impression I got from anyway." The girl replied.

"You, really like shoujo manga huh?" Kisa said.

"Of course! I love anything fluffy, sparkly and cute. Thought I never thought that shoujo manga would be edited by men." Yukina replied with a smile. "But I guess people like you wouldn't have any trouble."

"Are you mocking me?" Kisa said under his breath.

"Eh? Did you say something?" Yukina asked but the man stayed quiet. "Well Anywho, it's amazing how far you've gotten at your age." She said causing Kisa to flinch. "May I ask how old you are? I'm 21 and still going to university."

"30." Kisa said and Yukina gives a confused look.

"Huh?" she asks.

"I'm 30 years old." The raven-haired man replied and took out his driver's license. Yukina picked up the card read it, then a look of surprise spread.

"No way! Seriously?! Isn't there a limit to how young you can look?!" the girl said in total shock.

"Um, are you trying to make sense." Kisa said annoyed.

"I-I see. I didn't you were that much older than me." The girl said.

" _Well excuse me for being older. Anyway, there is no way I can ever date her. She's way too young."_ The man thought. _"Aw man. Not only am I going into heartbreak mode right now, but also considering our age difference, me stalking her is seriously creepy. Not to mention jail worthy. I'm really horrible."_ He mentally scolded himself while looking down.

"But you know," Yukina spoke and Kisa looked up. "Looking young or cute is a gift that every girl envies. Ah, I'm so jealous. I bet when I reach your age I'll already have wrinkles all over and lose my pretty looks."

" _I highly doubt that. She'll probably be in her 60's and still will be as beautiful as ever."_ He thought staring at her smiling face as the waitress came and gave Yukina her tea.

"Anyway, new topic. Your new volume is really selling. I already put in an order for more." She says and drinks some of her tea.

"Oh really. How much?" Kisa asked as he sipped his coffee.

"500 copies." Yukina replied.

"W-what? That's too much!" the man said a little startled.

"No problem, I'll sell them all." Yukina said with a modest smile. "Although, I have been thinking about ways to up sales." She said and dug into her bag pulling out a sketchpad. "I was thinking of taking Yokozawa-san's advice and make an exciting shelf." She said getting out a pen and opening the pad.

"Um, that's not necessary." Kisa said.

"It's okay. I'm sure the company wouldn't mind." The girl said as she started drawing. "Besides I'm an art student, so I'm good at this sort of thing." She explains as she continued to draw.

"Wait, you really don't have to." Kisa said trying to stop.

"It's no problem. I really want to." The girl replied. "I read your book this morning and it was really good. That's why I want to promote it."

"I-I'm glad you feel that way. But why are you doing all this?" Kisa asked.

"Why? Because, it's Kisa-san's book." Yukina replied as she continued to draw while Kisa slightly blushed and looked down.

" _N-no, this is bad."_ he thought while fidgeting. _"Why do I allow myself to cling to these stupid false hopes?"_ he looked up a bit taking in the girl's appearance then looked back down. _"This is bad. I love her face so much. This is why things never work out for me. There are so many beautiful girls out there."_

"You know the last volume was especially amazing." Yukina said grabbing the man's attention making him look up. "It was really beautiful. I actually cried a little while reading it." She explained.

"Oh, that's the authors." Kisa said modestly.

"I know, but it's always the books that you edit that are so beautiful. I know authors do most of the work, but you're also responsible for creating the stories too." Yukina said and Kisa blushes.

" _This is bad. I want to touch. Feel her warmth. Hold her hand. Squeeze those…,"_ he thought taking quick looks at Yukina, especially her chest. Damn those things are huge. Kisa was so lost in thought he didn't notice that it started raining.

"Huh? The weather forecast didn't say anything about rain. Man that sucks." Yukina said then turned to Kisa. "Do you have an umbrella Kisa-san? If not, I can help." She offered but Kisa was just lost in his own little world.

" _I just feel this way because she complimented me. So of course this is also just some fleeting feeling."_ He thought.

"Kisa-san, are you okay? Your face is all red." Yukina asked snapping Kisa out of his trance and making him look up at her.

"Sorry. Do you say something?" he asked with a red face. _"I've, never really have been in love before. That's why it's always been like this for me. What is it like to really love a person."_ While the thoughts ran inside Kisa's head, Yukina sat up and leaned across the table toward Kisa. Then, using the sketchpad to hide them, she gently pressed her soft beautiful lips, to his.

* * *

 **Ta-da! Erotica's twist, actually that's only part one of the twist. The second will be revealed in the next chapter. Yep, Yukina is a girl. I went there. I hope you like it. If you do, you will like the other part of the twist.**


	7. Erotica 2

**Chapter 7: Erotica 2**

* * *

Kisa couldn't concentrate on his work. He was in a daze thinking about what happened the other day with Yukina. It felt like a dream, but it wasn't, Yukina kissed him. He touched his lips with his fingers. Her lips, they were, so soft, and so beautiful, and moist. In all his years, he never kissed lips like those.

"Kisa-san? Kisa-san? You in there? Hello?" someone said to Kisa while shaking his shoulder a little.

"Huh?! What? What's happening?" Kisa said snapping out of his daze. He looked to his side to see Ritsuka with a worried expression and hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay man?" the woman asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little distracted. Heh, heh." Kisa said with nervous laughter.

"Okay. But if you need anything I'm right here." Ritsuka said and Kisa couldn't help but chuckle. "What?" the woman asked not getting the joke.

"It's just, Ritchan you really are a mom." Kisa replied and Ritsuka blushed. "Speaking of which, do you have a picture of your kids by any chance? I loved to see them." He said.

"Oh, I have one on my phone. I'll show it to you." Ritsuka said taking out her iPhone and pulls up a photo of her kids, then shows it to Kisa. "The girl on the left is Anzu, and the one on the right is Yume, while the boy is Midori. There are the loves of my life." The woman explained.

"Aw, they're all so cute." Kisa awed at the kids.

"Thank you." Ritsuka replied and put her phone away. "What about you Kisa-san? Do you have any kids?" she asks. Kisa widens his eyes then sighs.

"Unfortunately no, I'm still single. But I would like to have a family of my own someday." He replies sadly then something dinged on him. "Hey Ritchan, what did Takano-san mean when he said you could use another adult in the house? Is your husband away of something?" he asked.

"Oh, actually I'm not married. I'm single too." Ritsuka replied. "But I'm okay." She says and turns back to her work. Kisa smiles then turns back to his laptop. Only to find he has an email from Yukina. It read:

 _*Come today. I have some something I want to show you.*_

Kisa then scrolled down to see a picture of a sparkling white shelf with manga books and decorated with roses and ribbons.

" _Isn't this a little extreme?"_ Kisa thought. _"Well, it couldn't hurt to at least check it out. I mean it might be helping with my sales."_ He thought and decided to check it out after work.

* * *

-Later at Mamiro-

Kisa sighed as he stood in front of the store. He really shouldn't have come here, but they were promoting his book, so he should at least check it out. He walks into the store and heads straight to the shoujo manga section. Along the way, he constantly took quick looks around to make sure Yukina wasn't here. Luckily, it seemed that she wasn't here today.

"Ah! It's Kisa-san!" Kisa shuddered when he heard a familiar beautiful voice come from behind him. "I'm so glad you came." Yukina said as she walked up front to the man. "Hurry, I want to show you the new shelf. I designed it myself." She said and started leading Kisa to what she wanted to show him.

"Uh, okay." Kisa said following her. _"What's with her? Is she trying to act natural like nothing happened? Or does it not matter to her? It's probably the latter."_ He thought as continued to follow the beauty.

They soon came to a white shelf decorated with roses, hearts and ribbons. While displaying the *Girl's Master* manga. The top had a painting of a chick above what appeared to be some doors, and it was sparkling.

"Um, isn't it a little…over the top?" Kisa asked somewhat, speechless.

"Really? I was actually thinking it need something more." Yukina replied then looked at her phone. "Oh, and we're just in time. This happens by the hour."

Then all of a sudden. The doors on top of the shelf open revealing a little bunny that appeared to be holding a manga book with a note saying "Staff Recommendation" while saying the time. Then it went back into the shelf and the doors close.

"Uh, I…don't know what to say." Kisa said taken aback by what just happened.

"Huh? Is something wrong with it?" Yukina asked as a bunch of girls gather around the shelf admiring the design. "All the girls seem to like it. Especially *Tinkle* **(1)**." The girl explains. "Plus it's really selling you books."

"Uh, no…I really appreciate it, but I kind of feel bad for making you do all this." he explained while blushing a little.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I'm making this for the person who created my favorite book. So I couldn't help but be enthusiastic." Yukina said modestly. "Hey Kisa-san. I've been meaning to ask. Has your work by any chance gotten busier? You haven't been coming a lot lately." The girl asked.

"Oh, actually it has piled up a bit." Kisa answered. "I'll be going now. Bye, thanks for the display." He said and started leaving.

"Kisa-san wait!" Yukina shouted and grabbed Kisa's arm.

"What?" Kisa asked as he turned around while looking down to hide his blush.

"My shift ends soon. Do you mind me having some of your time?" Yukina asked.

"W-what for?" Kisa asked flustered.

"I want to talk to you about that day." The girl answered and Kisa slightly shuddered.

"Ah, Yukina-chan!" a boy called. Yukina then walks up to Kisa and leans toward his ear.

"Wait for me at the café." She says and slip her business card into Kisa's hand. She then walks over to the boy to say hello while Kisa head outside.

* * *

" _What does she want to talk about?"_ Kisa thought as he sat on the railing outside of the store. _"Maybe she'll try to apologize for the kiss, or make excuses? Our ages are different, and she can get any person she wants. Even girls. Relationships in reality and mange are different. There's no way I could ever make her happy."_ He thought as he crushed the card with the phone number in his hand, and places it in his pocket.

"Oy." Kisa heard. He looked up to see the man from the other day again. "I'm not breaking up with you." He said in a serious voice.

"Ugh, fine." Kisa groaned standing up. "We weren't even going out in the first place." He said annoyed.

"How can you that?" the man said getting angry.

"We did was one fling with no strings attached, that's all. I'm sorry if I did something misleading. Just leave me alone, it will never work out." The ravenette said and turned away to leave.

"Why not?!" the man shouted and Kisa turned to him.

"I told you that I only went with you for your looks. I don't fall for anyone. So just leave me alone already!" he shouted getting seriously annoyed now.

"Oh, I get it now. You've fallen for that that sales girl's face, haven't you." The man says and Kisa flinches. "You've been going to her store every day now." He said walking up to the smaller man. "So, have you two done it yet?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Kisa spat back.

"Hmph, what's that all about?" The man snickers. "Too bad, with those looks she must be awesome in bed. Maybe I should take her on a test drive." He said and started heading into the store.

"What? Stop!" Kisa shouted and stopped the man. "This doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"Shouta, you never fall in love right? So why don't you just do it with her and get it over with already." The man snickers.

" _No. I can't. She's…Yukina is…"_ Kisa thought getting nervous.

"What, you don't want her to know?" the man snickers.

"Or course I don't!" Kisa shouts back. Suddenly the man grabs his shoulders and leans in close.

"Then you just have to listen to me and…" the man is caught off by someone pulling him away from Kisa. "What the…?" he said surprised.

"Leave Kisa-san alone!" shouted a pretty girl dressed in a cream coat.

"Yuki…na…?" Kisa said surprised.

"Don't you get it? Kisa-san doesn't want anything to with you!" she shouted standing up to the man. "So just leave him alone!"

"Tsk! You bitch!" the man shouts grabbing Yukina by her collar and slamming her against a brick wall making the girl squeak. "You should just mind you own damn business!" he shouts preparing to punch the scared girl. When someone punches him in the stomach, causing the man to let go of Yukina and fall to the ground coughing and wheezing.

"You bastard." Kisa hissed with venom in his voice. "You can do what you want to me, but…don't you dare do anything to Yuki-chan!" he shouted pulling Yukina close to him. The man looks frightened then hears murmurs from nearby people.

"Did you see that man?" asked a woman.

"He was probably harassing that poor girl and her boyfriend came to save her." says another woman to her male companion.

"Seriously what a loser." Commented a man to his friends who agree with him. Not wanting to stick around for either this harassment or Kisa's wrath. The man gets up and high tails it out of there. Kisa is then able to calm down, and realizes what just happened and what he said.

" _Wait. Did I just say what I think I just said?"_ he asked himself letting go of Yukina while his mind is scrabbled.

"Kisa-san." the said man turns his head to his side, only to meet with the sight of a teary-eyed and flushed Yukina with sparkles and flowers all around her. "Thank you so much, Kisa-san." She said in her angelic voice.

" _HIYAAAA!"_ Kisa shouted in his head as his brain is overloaded and his face turns red as a tomato.

* * *

-Scene change-

" _Okay, how did this happen?"_ Kisa thought as he stood in front of Yukina's apartment. The girl then opens the door only to meet the face of an older woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and ruby lips.

"Ah Yukina-chan, welcome home." The woman said happily.

"Hey Marine. Thanks again." Yukina greeted back.

"No problem. Anytime." The woman, Marine, says and starts slipping on her shoes and putting on her coat when she sees Kisa. "Oh, and who might this little cutie be?" she asks.

"This is Kisa-san. He's a friend of mine." Yukina replied.

"Oh, how do you do? My name is Shouta Kisa." Kisa greeted while bowing.

"It's my pleasure." Marine said. "Anyway, Ichigo is her room right now. So I'll be leaving." Marine says and leaves. While Yukina and Kisa head into the apartment, taking off their shoes and coats.

"Um, who's Ichigo?" Kisa asks confused.

"Oh, would you like to meet her?" Yukina asks and Kisa nods. Yukina smiles and starts leading the man into a room in the place.

The room had soft pink walls, with children's toys spread across the ground, a changing in the corner and in the middle was white crib. Which Yukina walks up and bends into to pick something up.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss me?" she asks and pulls something out into her arms.

Kisa hears a gurgle and looks at Yukina to see a little baby girl dressed in a pink onesie with a strawberry bib and the name **"Ichigo"** imprinted on it, in her arms. She had a thick tuff of silky light brown hair resting on her little head, with big beautiful bright sparkling light brown eyes, cute little lips and nose, and sweet round, rosy, chubby cheeks. She looked like a little baby version of Yukina.

"Kisa-san, this is my daughter, Ichigo Yukina." The girl introduced the baby. "Ichigo, this is Shouta Kisa. Mommy's friend. Say hello." She says and walks over to Kisa showing him the child.

"Um, hi." Kisa said a little shocked. The baby responds by poking out her cute little pink tongue, and Kisa couldn't help but giggle at the cute little girl.

"She's cute isn't she?" Yukina asked happily.

"Yes, she's very cute. Heh, heh, she's defiantly your daughter." Kisa said while giggling a little and Yukina smiles.

Afterwards, Kisa ended up in Yukina's room while the mother was in the kitchenette making some tea and coffee for her and her guest, and the little baby was rolling around in the playpen next to her mother's bed. Yukina's room is filled with art supplies, canvases, stands, and a bookcase with sketchpads on it. He also noticed that there was few other books, including every book he ever worked on.

"Oh, did you ask Yokozawa about these?" Kisa asked from the bedroom. "You've got every book I worked on." He says.

"Huh? I do?" Yukina said surprised.

"What? You didn't know?" the man said also surprised. _"I probably should have just stayed quiet."_ He thought regretting every asking. "Oh, thanks for your help back there. You really saved me." He said trying to change the subject.

"No problem." Yukina said and went back to making the drinks. "Although, technically it was you who saved me." She added.

"Y-yeah I guess." Kisa said nervously. "Uh, how much exactly did you here?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, I came in around "Have you done it?"." Yukina answered coming into the room and placing the coffee in front of Kisa on the table. She then went and sat next to Ichigo who giggled. Yukina smiled, and patted her daughter's head.

"How old is she anyway?" Kisa asked awing the cute little girl.

"She just turned 4 months." Yukina replied with pride. Kisa smiled at the mother and daughter, but then something came to mind. He then began looking around. "Um, Kisa-san. What is it? Is there something wrong?" Yukina asked.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, where's your husband?" the man asked and the girl gives a confused look saying *Huh?*. "Ichigo's dad, where is he?" he asked again and Yukina gives a pained look.

"He left." She replied. "When I told him I was pregnant he broke up with me saying that he didn't want to be tied down." She explained.

"Seriously?" Kisa said. Yukina nods in response. _"What an idiot. He broke up with her just because he didn't want children?"_ he thought sipping his coffee. "You know, if it were me I would be happy." He confessed.

"Really?" Yukina asked and Kisa nods his head. "That makes me so happy." She said smiling.

"Do your parents know about Ichigo?" Kisa asked.

"Yes they do. During my 3rd month I went back home and told them everything. They were all shocked but the accepted me and said they would support me. Afterwards, I started taking online classes and stayed home with mom mostly. After Ichigo was born I stayed 2 months at home then came back and got a job in order to learn how to support us myself." Yukina finished her explanation.

"I see." Kisa said. "Hey about earlier. You don't have concern yourself. It was just…"

"I already knew all along." Yukina cut him off. "That you were coming back to the store for me." She continued.

"W-what?! How?!" Kisa said surprised.

"Not to toot my own horn, but, a lot of customers come to the store for me. It was just a feeling. The "Ah, he's here for me" feeling. I noticed you looking at me a lot. At first I thought that a cute little high schooler had taken a shrine to me, so when you told me your age, I was really surprised." she explained, Kisa looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I must be really creepy to you huh?" he said ashamed.

"Eh, I'm sorry too. For that kiss." Yukina apologized.

" _This is bad. I wish I could just sink into the floor."_ Kisa thought.

"Kisa-san, you know…"

"It's alright." Kisa cut her off. "I'll leave you and Ichigo alone. I'll make sure you never see me again." He says.

"What?!" the girl shouted startling the man and making him look up at her. "Why are you leaving?! I never said I wanted you to go! After the kiss, you just took off, and you stopped coming to the store! You wouldn't even respond to my email."

"Um, well that's…" Kisa trailed off taking a sip of his coffee.

"Was my kiss disgusting?" the girl as ked causing the man spit out his coffee. "After being looked at every day, I couldn't help but think about you!"

"Um…" Kisa was speechless.

"And then, there's the fact that you were involved with all my favorite books, and I thought of you even more."

"Uh…"

"Before today, I had no idea you had anything to do with those books. They're all my favorites."

"T-thank you."

"Like this, I can't help but think of it as a shoujo manga fate cliché." She says confusing the man. "So, what am I supposed to do when you say you're going to leave?"

"Um, sorry, but I don't really get what you're trying to say." Kisa said, now really confused.

"What I'm saying is that, I love you." Yukina confessed and Kisa freezes in shock.

"Oh, thank you. I'm glad you love my work." the man said and started drinking his coffee again.

"That's not what I meant. I want to, do it with you Kisa-san." The girl says, and the man spurts out his coffee in shock and surprise.

"W-what?" he says and turns to see Yukina starring at his face. "Y-Yukina?" the man says surprised.

"Kisa-san, I love you." The girl says moving closer to him. "Will you go out with me?" she asks. Kisa's eyes widen. Then he looks away.

"Sorry, but, I can't." he replies.

"Why?"

"Because, you heard what he said back there. I can't fall in love with anyone. The truth is, that I only fell in love with your face." he confessed. "That's why my relationships never work out. I don't even know a thing about you."

"Kisa-san, I don't know much about you either." Yukina said. "But you're still someone I can't get out of my mind. Then finding out you helped with my books, I realized it was love." She says. "Kisa-san you know, it's not just my face you're looking at, it's my whole body." The girl continues. Kisa looks at her as she leans closer to the point their lips touch.

" _Is this, what it feels like to really love someone?"_ Kisa asked himself. When suddenly, an ear-splitting shriek erupted throughout the apartment. The two people froze and turned to the playpen to see little feet and arms flailing around.

"Oh no, Ichigo sweetie!" Yukina shouted getting up and heading over to the playpen. Then taking the little girl into her arms. "Shh, shh, it's okay, there, there no need to cry." The mother said soothing her child, while the man watched the scene. He couldn't help but think it was sweet. Soon the little bundle started calming down. The girl then reached up and tugged at her mama's shirt. "Oh." Yukina said.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Kisa asked. Then Yukina started walking over to him.

"Here I need you to hold her for a bit." Yukina said passing the baby into the man's arms.

"W-wait a minute…" Too late, Ichigo was already in in his arms. "Um…um…" Kisa said nervous. This was the first time he actually held a child, what if he dropped her, or worse. However, when he looked at her giggling face, all his concerns and fears seem to melt away.

"See, she likes you." Yukina said with a smile on her face enjoying the sight.

"I guess she does." Kisa said then noticed Yukina unbuttoning her pink shirt. "Y-Yukina! What are you doing?!" he asks embarrassed.

"Ichigo is hungry, so I have to feed her." Yukina replied as she finished with her shirt, revealing her lacy pink bra, making Kisa blush even more.

Throwing her shirt on her bed, she went to work on her bra. Tossing the item with her shirt, she went over to Kisa to take back her daughter while the man was in a daze and tomato red. Yukina then went to sit on the bed and put Ichigo in the nursing position to her left breast.

"There you go sweetie." She said as the baby latched on her nipple and started sucking while also grabbing a hold of a piece of her mom's hair. "Ah, hah, eat up." Yukina said in her motherly tone. This sends Kisa overboard as he blushed another fifty shades of red and steam started rising from his head.

After done feeding Ichigo, Yukina burped her daughter then went into her daughter's room to put her to sleep.

"Goodnight my little strawberry **(2)**." She said tucking the sleeping baby girl in her crib with her pink blanket and strawberry plushy.

She then went back to her room and talk to Kisa-san. She arrived to find a red Kisa looking down with his bangs covering his eyes. Yukina walked over to her bed to get her bra and shirt, but just as she was about to grab them, someone reached from behind her and gropes her breasts.

"Hiya!" she squeaks surprised. The girl looks over her shoulder to see a mop of raven hair hugging her. "K-Kisa-san? W-what are…? Ah!" Yukina gasped as she felt a hot tongue on her back. Suddenly, Kia spins her around and pushes her down onto her bed. "Wait, Kisa-san! What…?"

"It's your fault." says the man in a husky voice as he hovers over the girl. "You really think the scene of you nursing Ichigo wouldn't mean anything? Now, I can't hold back anymore." He says and gropes her breast, causing the girl to gasp. "You're really sensitive. Have you not done it in a while?" he asked and started playing with the girl's nipples.

"Ahh, n-not since, eek…Ichigo's dad, Ichimura. Ahh!" the girl moaned and gasped.

"I see." The small man huffed. He then squeezed Yukina's breast and started sucking on her left nipple. _"This is where, Ichigo sucked."_ He thought as he sucked while listening to Yukina's pleasurable moans. "Does it hurt?" Kisa asked when he let go of her nipple.

"N-no, but it tickles." Yukina said embarrassed with teary eyes and flushed.

" _Shit. She is just, too gorgeous."_ Kisa thought as he moved down, hooking his fingers in Yukina's khaki skirt, with pink flowers at the bottom hems, and pulling them down, along with her pink panties.

"You know, Kisa-san, it's your fault I kissed you back at the café." Yukina gasped. "You're blushing face practically begged for a kiss." Kisa blushed then took off his shirt, and got to his pants and boxers, discarding them on the floor.

He then kissed the girl, sticking his tongue in her mouth and swirling it with her. He releases her lips and starts moving down to in between her legs, and then starts licking her inner thighs.

"AH! K-Kisa-san! No not there! Ahh!" the girl gasped as she felt the tongue moving on her thighs.

"Fufu, you know your innocent personality really matches your beauty." Kisa slightly chuckles at the girl's cute behavior, and continued licking Yukina's thighs. He then started moving down to the girl's genitals and started licking them.

"Ah! Kisa-san! Wait no! It's embarrassing! Eek!" Yukina gasped out with pink on her cheeks as Kisa continued to play with her folds with his tongue. He then stops and positions himself at her entrance.

"Yuki-chan." Kisa breathed. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" he said in a husky voice and Yukina nods blushing. Embarrassed by the nickname. Kisa pants as he slides into the girl who moans and groans in pleasure. "Yuki-chan, can I move?" Kisa asked.

"Y-yes, Kisa-san, move please move." Yukina begged as she gripped the sheets and Kisa-san started moving, causing both him and Yukina to moan and gasp.

"Y-Yuki-chan." The man gasped out. "I can't, I'm going to…ah!" Kisa-san

"Kisa-san, I love you, me too, ah!" Yukina gasped.

"Yuki-chan!"

"Kisa-san!"

The man and girl cry out as they come together. Kisa panted as he collapsed onto Yukina's soft chest. The two then shared one more kiss before both fall asleep.

* * *

-The next day-

Kisa yawned as he walked into Marukawa and up to his department. After finally reaching Emerald, the man lazily sat down at his spot. He was so tired. He barely slept at all last night due to his and Yukina's, ahem, "late night activities".

"Ah, good morning Kisa-san." the said man turned to see Ritsuka coming into the department. "You okay? You look tired." She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep much last night." He replied and Ritsuka chuckled and went to work. Kisa smiled. He enjoys having Ritsuka here. She was very refreshing to the heavy atmosphere.

 _*Buzz**Buzz*_

Kisa slightly jumped when his phone went off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to see he had a text message from Yukina. Oh right, he gave her his phone number. He looked at the text that read:

 _*Hey. Have a good day at work.*_

Kisa then puts the phone down on his desk and turns to his work, when he hears his phone buzz again. He picks up his phone to see he has another text. It read:

 _*Oh, I almost forgot. I love you.*_

He read and blushes, but then sees there's more and looks at it.

 _*Also, this is for you.*_

Kisa scrolls down to see a picture of little Ichigo in a pink fluffy dress and nibbling on a pink strawberry plushy. Kisa couldn't help but chuckle.

" _Aw, she's so cute. Me and her mom are going to have to protect for the men when she's older."_ He thought, then realized his own thoughts. _"Wait, does this mean I think of her as my daughter?"_ He blushed at the thought. _"Well, looks like I finally got the family I wanted."_ Kisa chuckled in his head as he looked at cut little Ichigo's picture while smiling.

* * *

 **(1)If you don't already know, Tinkle is the rabbit mascot of the "Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi" series.**

 **(2)Ichigo means strawberry in Japanese.**

 **Ta-da! The second part of Erotica's twist. Hope you like it. Sorry this took so long. Anyway, next up is an extra with some story explanations. Bye, and don't forget to post those reviews.**


End file.
